Fire burn me
by puufic
Summary: AU story with Fem!Renji/MaleByakuya, OFC/OMC. A grand ball of Shihoin-Urahara is a starting point of Byakuya's new lifestyle. There is a new fire that burns in him. There are also others who wants the same.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. OC characters are mine and I just let them play in this field.

AN: This is my first AU story, and fisr attempt of Fem!Renji character. They also might be OOC, but hey this is fanfiction so I think there are allowed some liberties. Also I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. English is not my native language.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The CEO of the Kuchiki International was staring out from his large office windows that showed a large portion of the scenery in Karakura. Kuchiki Byakuya, who was the current leader of this fastidious company, was rather annoyed. In his hand he held an invitation to a grand ball held by Shihoin-Urahara family. The ball was created for charity purpose but everyone who was anyone should attend there. The ball was held annually, but for the past eight years Byakuya had declined the personal invitation as politely as he could. Instead of himself, his sister-in-law attended in his behalf to represent the company. This year it was not going to work, as Shihoin Yoruichi, a very close friend of his family had put a threat in to the invitation. If Byakuya was not to show up with company that night to the ball, the Shihoin-Urahara clan would spend their next New Year at the Kuchiki Mansion. Byakuya preferred only closest family at New Years and not the whole hullabaloo with Urahara Kisuke. He barely could stand the sing-songing man.

Byakuya knew that Yoruichi would gain a heartily invitation to his house from his grand father, so he had to do something. When Byakuya had called to his old time friend to yet again decline the offer he had been denied. Yoruichi had simply told him that everyone was expecting him to show up to the ball with an avec. And this could not be Rukia as she had been given an invitation of her own. This was what irritated Byakuya the most it, would have been easier to take Rukia with him, killing two flies at once, but no. He had to have a date of his own and Rukia was probably going to bring that scowling idiot who was still at medical school, Kurosaki. He could have bothered to show up for a moment to this ridiculous event, but now he would have to drag some poor woman with him, and who on earth he would want to take there with him. He did not have many female friends around him.

Byakuya had been married, eight years ago precisely. He had been young had hopelessly in love. His marriage with Rukia's sister Hisana had not lasted even a year. She had gone and found herself another man, wealthier that he had been at the time. They had divorced and Hisana had moved to the States with her new hubby leaving her sister behind. Byakuya had taken the responsibility of Rukia, had given her roof, family and opportunity to do what she wanted. And Rukia had been very nice and thankful, she had finished high school, had gone to college and currently she was working under him as an AD on advertisement department of Kuchiki International. Byakuya was very proud of her. Rukia was more of a sister to him, than she had ever been a sister to Hisana. He did occasionally speak with Hisana, but his feeling of love for her had disappeared thru the years, turned to disappointment, but the short marriage with her had left a scar inside him. It had not scarred him completely and lately he had been pondering if there were someone out there for him to share his life. He had started to think about this since Rukia had started dating Kurosaki Ichigo and his closest cousin Hidehiro was chasing after some mysterious skirt.

But now he had to find someone for the damn ball. Maybe he should find someone who could zap the boring people who were probably present there. Being boring was actually boring and Byakuya wanted to have something different in his life.

There was a knock at the door and Byakuya ordered the person to enter. He kept his back to the door and still held the irritating invitation.

"Sir, these came from the fax. The documents you needed about the Aizen & Ichimaru contract. Will you look at them now so I can file them immediately or shall I leave them on your table to be look at later?"

Byakuya turned around to look at his secretary. She smiled politely and held a binder that obviously contained the papers that was mentioned. The woman before him was dressed in black trousers and light green blouse. Her hair that was bright red was combed nicely and it was held in high ponytail where the hair would reach still to her mid back. On her fore head there was a piece of cloth to hide the tattoos she had obtained in her rather havoc youth. She was a polite woman and well educated, witch was quite rare to believe from a person who had lived most of her life in the Rukon slums just outside Karakura. Abarai Renka, she had been a close friend of Rukia in college and she had taken economics major. After graduating Rukia had managed to get her to apply to work in Kuchiki International and just in few years she had obtained the position of second-in-command in Byakuya's side. And in Byakuya's opinion she did her work with excellent accuracy, just like he wanted. There was still something about the woman that did not add up. It was like the woman was suffocating inside, and she was doing her best not to slip. Byakuya took another look at the woman and an idea came to his mind. And for the first time in years he decided to act upon his instinct rather than to ponder options for days.

"Leave the papers; I will look in to them. And, then Abarai-san, are you doing anything this evening?"

"Sir? No I am not sir. Is there a meeting that you need me for? I am sorry but I must have misplaced the memo then. If you need me I will be free for the evening."

"No, there is no meeting precise. I am asking it only because I need to have someone beside me at the Shihoin Grad ball. I am to attend there and I was simply told not go and attend alone. I am asking if you would join with me. I would rather have someone whom I know there with me than get an escort services it for me. Think it as a meeting outside Kuchiki Offices. Would you be able to assist me with this?"

"Aa, umm... I am not very good with dances and such sir, but if you really need help sit, then I will come."

"Good, thank you, you have helped me quite a lot. Now the ball starts at 7 pm. If you need time then, you may leave and go home to prepare. I will come and pick you up at 6.30 pm. Your address if probably still the same as it is in you personal info is it correct."

"Yes sir. I guess I'll be going then. Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you Abarai, you may have saved me from many things by doing this."

Byakuya nodded once more to his secretary and turned back to look out of the windows. He heard her saying goodbye and leaving the office. A shiver went thru Byakuya's spine. His instincts were saying that this was a turning point in his boring life and he was glad of his decision. His lips turned to a small smile.

Renka or Ren as she preferred everyone to call her practically ran to her home as fast as she could. She was having an evening with her boss. The person she had completely fallen in love with from the first sight. Three years ago when she had applied to Kuchiki International she had been surprised when she had met Rukia's brother the first time. She had thought the man very handsome, dark and mysterious. The very treats that would make any woman sway. He had cultured and smooth voice that made Ren knees wobble. First she had thought that it would be impossible for to even have a chance to even work with him, but she had been determined to show everyone that she was a hardworking employee. When she had worked long enough at the Kuchiki International a position as CEO's secretary had become open and Ren had applied. For her surprise she had gotten the position and for the past year she had been working side by side with the stoic raven head. But day by day it was becoming more difficult; the more time she spends with the Kuchiki the more she liked him. Few weeks before she had began to think that she might need to change jobs as it was becoming more difficult. Never before she had let any personal emotions like this to affect of her goals in life.

When she entered to her house she shared with her roommate she started to rummage thru her closets. She would need to be dressed well, probably in a gown or a dress. Most of her clothing was for work and some were casual attires. None of them looked like she could possibly wear for a grand ball. She could go and buy one, but it would eat most of her finances to be able to buy a dress for everyone likes. She wanted to scream. She kicked the closet door and cursed. She had only four hours to be dressed and ready.

She heard the front door open and she guessed that her housemate had shoved up from work. Maybe she could help. He roommate was a seamstress among other things. Lucky!

Ren went back downstairs and confronted her fiend. Her friend was removing her shoes and pulling her coat off when Ren started to explain what occurred to her at the office, she got the whole explanation in out of her in just few sentences.

"Let's go to ta living room Ren and ya sit down. Ya so exited that ya barely stay at yer feet. So chill a little and let me take a breather. Had a bad morning shift at the bar coz that damn Zaraki was let in, got the man barely out with Ikkaku's help. And the there was that weird guy who just sits there, drinks coffee and well dunno. "

Ren smiled. She could imagine her friend howling and barking orders to Ikkaku Madarame the current usher at the "Bony Grasshopper", a bar that Takako had purchased together with one of their college friends Jigura Nnoitra. Kuwahara Takako, once Rukon origin, now expert seamstress and a bar owner, was Renka's childhood friend. They had survived the streets together. Takako only grinned in respond and fanned her hand waving it in front of the red head.

"Maa, don't ya worry Ren-chan. Imma making magic, and ya know since ya been talking about yer fancy pants boss, Imma been prepared. Those kinda men know only fast moves. So go now and bathe, put yer nice make-up and such. Come back to Taka-Chan and Imma make ya a princess of fire so yer man's pants will burn. "

Ren grinned and well to her task of preparing for the evening. She bathed, washed her hair with care and applied make up that would look nice on her. She his her tattoos in her fore head with make up so there would be no trace of them with out making it look too heavy. Then she went back to her friends. Takako was waiting her at the living room and with her there was a doll that she used when she needed to make new costumes. On the doll there was a dress that made Ren's mouth open in awe.

"Takako, when did ya start this one? It's beautiful."

"About a year ago. It's been ready fer ya for a while. Just in case ya get yer boss ta ask ya out. Imma know this is no date. But whatta hell. Imma make ya a new one if ya actually get into a real date. So get in ta this now so Imma can make sure it fits fer ya. Ya don't have much time anyway. Didn't ya say he's gonna come pick ya up soon?"

Ren did what was told and after some agonizing moment with pins and needles she was ready to go. All she had to do was waiting for her boss to come.

At 6.30 pm sharp the door bell rang and Takako went to the door and opened it. Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the door dressed in a black tuxedo. Takako introduced herself and let the man in. Byakuya introduced himself in kind and came inside. He was ushered to the living room where Ren would be waiting him. Takako only smiled and vanished to upstairs.

When Byakuya had come to the neighborhood he was surprised. Few years before this area of Karakura had been known of rather suspicions one, but after the police had started a campaign of cleaning the neighborhoods this one had become a prosperous site. The houses were now bought with rather big prices and those ho had bought the houses before could consider them lucky. He was rather sure that with current markets Renka would not be able to purchase the house herself let alone with someone. He was aware that the woman was not living alone as Rukia had once mentioned her having a housemate. He did not know about the person whom his secretary was living with, only that they were old friends and same gender. When he parked in front of the house he had taken a good look at the exterior. The house was mediums size, two stores building with a nice front yard. It was cream colored with a white picked fence. It looked nice and made a homey feeling. On the front gate there were two names imprinted on the tag. _Abarai, Kuwahara._ He rang a doorbell and a woman answered the door. The woman was short, delicate, long brown hair and green mischievous eyes. This was not his secretary so he could only assume that this was Renka's housemate and when she invited him inside she introduced herself as Kuwahara Takako. She beckoned him politely inside and guided him to the living room where Abarai Renka would be waiting for him. Then the short woman disappeared.

When he entered to the living room he stopped completely and looked at the woman who worked for him. He was probably staring at the woman with his mouth open, something he was not known to do. But the sight in front of him was so tantalizing that his eyes were glued to the sight. The woman before him was now dressed in long fiery red gown with long sleeves that covered the normally visible tattoos on her forearms. Her cleavage was not too low to show anything but the way the upper part of the gown was cut gave a good implication that this woman had rather developed bosom. The material of the dress was satin and silk. Byakuya was stunned. He had imagined that Ren would appear in skimpy dress and he had another dress in his car for just incase emergency if his secretary did not know how to dress for the occasion. But he was wrong and the mere idea for other socialites gawking at his personal assistant made Byakuya's blood boil for reasons unknown.

The evening would definitely be interesting. Byakuya smiled. _Oh what fire was in front of him._

* * *

AN2: Please, be so kind ant let me know by reviewing what you think of this. Should I continue my attempt at entertaining you :). _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, I decided to update the story today, due to noticing that I have received few followers. I had a review asking for a calendar on updates. So my lovely and mysterious Guest reviewer: I shall say this. I try my best to update as soon as possible. Sometimes it could be even twice a day sometimes once a week. I work currently from home so I am allowed some liberties on my time usage. However my updates usually have something to do on how many reviews and views in general I receive. When I get reviews I see that my stories are red and it gives me more confidence to continue. So basically the more feedback I get the more compelled I am to update. There are still times when I am not able to update in days or even weeks. (Due holiday, family matters, work etc...). I still consider myself a novice writer. I like to write twists in my stories and sometimes the greatest ideas just come from the feedback. And I am a person who likes to interact with my readers, so do not hesitate to send me PM either. So do not forget to review, they are my fuel and inspiration. Anyway, thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Renka was blushing still for the memory of her boss' face when the man had seen her first time at her house. He had obviously been surprised and the man had had an expression that Renka was not sure what it was. He had nodded approvingly at her attire, but his eyes were burning with intense fire that the woman had never seen in the man. Then man had complimented her on her looks and had taken her hand and given her a lovely Sakura corsage that matched the boutonniere that was on Byakuya's tuxedo. Ren had blushed and thanked him.

For a strange way it was like re-living her prom dance, this time her being much more prepared and older and in this case she was going to a ball with a prince rather than a an expressionless nerd man named Chifer Ulquirra, whom had actually been her chemistry tutor. Byakuya was known to be occasionally expressionless, but that man could never be compared with her prom date. Byakuya had actually smiled when wrapping the lovely artifact on her wrist. The mere sight of her boss smiling had made her knees shake. Takako had come back downstairs and when she saw them leaving, she had been compelled to play the part of grieving "mother" who was sending her daughter to the wolves. She had dramatically sobbed and laughed and made a few jokes to Byakuya to make sure that he would bring Renka safely to home. And as crazy as it was Byakuya had taken part to this little play and apologized in perfect manner for taking Renka away from her, promising that she would not be harmed in any way and that Renka would be safely escorted back to her kingdom. Ren was smiling for this interaction and she had promised her friend that she would be home before the curfew, not that Takako would be at home when she would return and that she would even need a curfew. The other woman would probably have to go back to work at the bar as the second owner was still on sick leave due of breaking his hand in a brawl with certain maniac frequent customer called Zaraki Kenpachi.

Byakuya had graciously walked her to his car and as a gentleman he had opened the car door and helped her inside the vehicle. Then they were off. There was a ball to attend to. First they sat in silence when Byakuya finally spoke.

"Thank you again Abarai-san for helping me. I do not usually go in to events like this, but this year it is a must. And again I am compelled to say that you look very beautiful and very different from the usual and I like it."

"Thank you sir and thank you again for inviting me. Oh, and I am sorry for Takako, she can be a bit obnoxious at times."

"Don't apologize. I actually liked it. To be able to talk to someone without restraint. It was actually fun. And I wish you would do it as well. And please, call me Byakuya this evening, and if you will allow me may I call you Renka?"

"Oh, sure... Byakuya."

When they arrived to Karakura Opera House where the Grand ball was held Byakuya opened the car door again. He smiled at her when he took her hand and leaving his car in the care of the valley. They walked together to the entrance and Ren noticed that she was more than nervous. Byakuya assured her that as long as she was close to him she would be safe. So with more confidence she walked inside.

The grand ball room was decorated in massive crystal ornaments, every where were shining objects making the room look like something out of a fairy tale story. She looked at the room and realized that she was definitely out of place. She was nervous. Never before she had been in a place like this and she was afraid that she would end up making herself a fool. Ren knew how to behave. When she had been in college she had taken every possible course to learn proper business and dinner etiquette and Rukia had taught her the rest. So in general she knew what to do. But she was there with Byakuya, a man she was secretly in love with and she did not want to disappoint the man in anyway.

Byakuya kept a hold on her hand whether the man actually realized it or not and walked her thru the crowd to greet the hosts. She walked beside the usually stoic man and smiled politely to the couple when they reached them. The hosts were standing next to each other near the back staircase of the room. Shihoin Yoruichi, the master mind of this event was dressed in tight black gown that showed every curve she had. Her hair was tide up on her head and she supported a small diamond tiara on her hair, next to her a blond man with black tuxedo looked them under an intense but mischievous glare. Then Byakuya greeted them politely and introduced her to them.

"Yoruichi, Kisuke, this is my secretary Abarai Renka. She has been working for me for few years and she is also a good friend of Rukia's. She was gracious enough to give me her time this evening and join with me to this event."

"Oh, how lovely she is. It is finally a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from Rukia. I would have never guessed that you are dating with Byakuya. See, Bya-bo. I told you that you should bring someone you liked here. See how nicely you suite together."

These words made Renka blush, and the shade of her cheeks almost matched her bright hair. Byakuya only frowned to the woman in front of him, but Ren realized that the man was not correcting what the hostess was saying. Byakuya nodded again and moved them to a more secluded area of the room.

Ren did not really know what to do or what to feel. It was strange that her boss did not correct the couple and tell them that this was only business and that they were not together. She decided to keep quiet. As long as she had worked with the man she knew that it was better to be quiet until he showed all his cards. Suddenly he looked at her and smiled. It made Ren shiver with strange anticipation. There was definitely something different at her boss tonight.

The ball continued and Byakuya had to introduce her to several patrons at the ball. There were some business associates whom already had met Renka during business meetings and there were some high socialites whom she had only heard about. They had shortly spoken with Rukia and Ichigo as well, but Ichigo had been in sourly mood and Rukia had not had time to actually enjoy the company of her brother-in-law and Renka due to this.

When Ren and Byakuya had taken a glass of champagne to salute each other for their evening they were approached by one of Byakuya's business partners. Aizen Sousuke whom was the second owner of a transport company Aizen & Ichimaru greeted them. Obviously his business partner had gone and vanished somewhere to the crowd as the two men were usually accompanying each other.

"Ah, Mr. Kuchiki and Miss Abarai, it is good to see you again. I am truly surprised to see you both here. And Miss Abarai you are truly an amazing sight to behold. I hope that you will give me the opportunity to have the next dance with you this fine evening."

The two men spoke for a while discussing few matters of the contract that they had recently made between their companies and when the next waltz began the brown haired socialite took Renka to the floor. She was not used to dancing and she was afraid that it would look clumsy. The man kept a tight hold of her and for a brief moment Ren had felt his hands touch had rear end, but the hand had disappeared as soon as it had been there.

"Now, Miss Abarai. Why is it that I have never been able to see you like this before. You do look amazing. It is rather shame that Mr. Kuchiki hides you. He must know that you are an extraordinary woman. Ah, how I wish to be him this fine evening."

"Thank you for your compliment Aizen-San, but we are not together. I am here only as his avec." _Unfortunately, I wish I would be more than that._

"Well then, Abarai-Chan, I hope you would give me the opportunity to have a dinner with you someday. You do not need to answer now. I will ask you again another day."

They did not speak much after that and when the dance finally ended and Sousuke escorted Ren back to her boss who looked at them with strange expression in his face. The look changed immediately when Ren was back to his side.

Byakuya had been contemplating his feelings that had surfaced from inside him while watching the suave Aizen Sousuke dancing with Renka. He felt the spark of jealousy in him; he wanted to be the man Renka danced with. The moment he had seen the woman dressed in that fiery red gown at her house Byakuya had noticed the feelings of fire burn inside him. He had always been very comfortable with his secretary and now he wanted to know more about the woman and what she was like in her own surroundings. He had begun to crave her closeness the minute she had left his side to dance with another man. When Sousuke had returned her back to his side and commented something Byakuya had only nodded. The suave business man had gone and started to harass another poor associate of theirs. When Byakuya had looked at Renka he had noticed redness on her cheek.

"Did he do something unappropriate? Did he say something?"

Ren blushed the shade of her hair and looked at her boss. The look on the man's face demanded immediate answer and shyly Ren told him about Sousuke's invite for dinner and the touch.

"UUmh, well I thought I felt his touch on my bottom and umm he asked me on a date."

"Ah, I am sorry. I promised that there would be no harm done to you. And well if you actually like him then, well you should decide. Personally I think he is a man that cannot respect women at all. Now, let's forget him. Would you like to dance with me Renka?"

She only nodded and Byakuya walked her back to the dance floor. It was again a waltz, but Ren was more comfortable in Byakuya's arms than she had been with Aizen Sousuke. Byakuya kept his hands to himself and danced well. They were close to each other and Ren could smell the cologne Byakuya was using. The fragrance was almost intoxicating and she smiled. She could get used to the feeling of this man's arms around her. To her dismay the dance ended and they separated. She lifted her gaze to look at Byakuya and smiled. Somehow that moment was magical.

They stayed at the ball for an hour more and they decided to leave. The next day would be Saturday and for Renka it was a day off. Byakuya escorted her back to the car. However he did not want the evening to end. He wanted to spend more time with her; he wanted to get to know her.

"I am sorry Renka for what Yoruichi said back then. It is usually better to allow her to think whatever she has in her mind than begin to argue with her. I am certain that you would not want to acknowledge being as my date partner as you probably have many suitors, but I must say this. I enjoy your company. There is something about you that makes me feel new and it seems that I have taking a great liking to your persona. What I am asking is that is there a possibility to meet you again, outside work that I mean?"

"Umm, Byakuya are you asking me for a real date? I mean I don't have anyone special so it's ok to ask."

"Ah yes I am. I think. It has been years since I have even bothered to ask someone out, but yes. I think I am. As crazy as it may sound, but I wish I would not have to take you home now and so could spend more time with you, to get to know the real Renka, but your friend told me that you have a curfew." with the last words he meant Takako and he smiled. "

"Byakuya, I like you too and I would like to get to know you as well. And if you a really afraid of Takako, we could go out tonight and spend time under her supervision" Ren sniggered at the end.

"Under her supervision, are we going to sit in your living room drinking tea while she is staring at us?"

"Nope, I am going to take you to Grasshopper, but we can't really go there like this. We have to change clothes. Would you like to go there?"

"I will take you home to change. I have extra clothes at the trunk in case I have to stay late in the office. If those will suffice then we may go, and pray tell me what this "Grasshopper" is?"

"You will see."

Byakuya drove Ren back to her house. It was dark and obviously no-one was home. Ren allowed Byakuya to enter. When Ren appeared back to downstairs after changing her attire to more casual one Byakuya was already changed to a white button down shirt and brown khaki pants. Byakuya was shocked to see the "normal" Ren. When she had been truly a beauty in red now she looked free of etiquette and such demanding attire and to him she looked very sexy. She had her long red hair up in a tousled ponytail, her makeup still on, she wore a tight black a-cut t-shirt, that red "kiss me when I am sober", and tight jeans that hugged her curves. If Byakuya would have been a lesser man he would have drooled at the casual sight of his new love interest. Ren looked at him approvingly and ushered him out and back to the car. Their next destination: "the Bony Grasshopper".

When they arrived the crowd was on full swing. There was a long line and Byakuya noticed Ren walking towards the usher. The man whom she was talking was bald and crummy looking. He looked behind Ren and motioned Byakuya to come closer.

"Come on Byakuya, Ikkaku is gonna let us get before the line. We gotta hurry in." Ren took his hand and dragged to usually stoic man inside.

The bar was full. There were no seats available at the near entrance and Ren took him towards the open bar. There were couple of barstools empty and they waited for a waiter to get their order. Byakuya sat down after Ren and waited. Byakuya took a closer look at his surroundings. The bar was not exactly dimly lidded, there was light enough to see the faces of the other customers. There was an open karaoke stand where currently a spiky haired man with an intriguing tattoo on his face was singing a song obviously to a large bosomed woman who sat in front of the man. It sounded like a love song from the 80's but Byakuya was not quite sure, so off was the man's tune. There were several patrons sitting in secluded cubicles talking to each other. It was obvious that people here knew each other but did not bother to be too interested in newcomers.

"So the prince decided to corrupt ta princess and bring her here. I thought ya say ya taking her home ya fancy pants."

Byakuya was interrupted from his musings when he heard the voice from behind the bar.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Kuwahara, but it seems that this princess is the one corrupting me." Byakuya smiled with an answer.

"Aa, I see, well good. She needs ta go out. Now treat her well and I'll give ya a tap. So what can I get ya? Dark Lager is on special today. And forget the Kuwahara-san crap, it makes me feel like an old maid. So Takako it is. "

"Very well, Takako. I'll have one lager, and give Ren what she wants. My treat."

"Sure, two lagers then." Takako turned around and started to fill two mugs with premium English lager.

"Thank you Byakuya, but I could have gotten my own."

"No, I wish to do this, as we could say that currently we are on a date and a gentleman treats his lady."

Ren smiled and nodded.

They got their drinks after Byakuya had paid them and they began to have a simple small talk. They had fun time. Occasionally Takako came and harassed them with few jokes. When the evening had turned to midnight some of the patrons left towards the city to go clubbing and those who were more regular drunkards stayed. Ren had no wishes to go anywhere else so the couple decided to stay and enjoy the rest of the night.

"Yo, Taka! Your creepy stalker is here, should I let him in?" Ikkaku yelled from the door.

"Whatta fucking stalker? Which one? The fatso or the tall one? If it's the tall guy, let him in he's cute. At least Imma having someone else to talk to than these two lovebirds here."

Byakuya and Ren snorted at the dry humor and they were a bit curious of Takako's stalker. For a strangest reason Byakuya had adopted Takako as a friend as well. There were many new things happening to him and he was enjoying them to the fullest. But when the mysterious man came in and to Byakuya's range of vision he was surprised. The man was tall; he had long black hair that reached to the middle of his back and it was held in a loose ponytail and he had sharp blue eyes. The man smiled and suddenly he looked as surprised as Byakuya was.

"Hidehiro, what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN2: I'll leave this here. Let me know what you thought. In review please or in pm


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Updating the third chapter. I hope you like this. And yes, Takako has a bad mouth. M is already for that only, maybe something else later :9

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hidehiro; as the tall raven head was now identified sat down on a bar stool that had suddenly become empty. The blond droopy looking excuse of a man who had sat there only moments before had vanished when he had appeared. He smiled at his cousin whom he had never fathomed to come to this sort of uncultured place. Hidehiro took a good look on his cousin's attire. Gone were the high class well cut three piece Armani suit, replaced by more casual button up- white shirt and brown khaki pants that the man usually wore when time off. It was a nice look on his cousin. Next to Byakuya sat a woman with red hair on a messy ponytail, in black tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans. Hidehiro had seen the woman at this particular bar before; usually talking with the woman he was after or the black haired telephone pole that also occasionally worked behind the bar. Hidehiro still had the imprint that he had seen the red haired woman somewhere else. He just could not pinpoint where.

"I am here to spent my late night and possibly to woo someone." Hidehiro answered to his cousin's previous inquiry and he could hear a scoffing sound from the brown haired woman behind the bar muttering something a kin to "more like stalking". "And the question is more likely that what you are doing here cousin? This is not your usual place to have a drink. I would imagine you in a place with more class drinking expensive malt whiskey than a pint of English lager."

Byakuya nodded to the response. He pondered if the woman Hidehiro had been chasing after truly was Renka's friend. His aunt was currently in agony and had been asking Byakuya if he would have known something about her son's where about. Byakuya had simply ignored her as usual. While he was close to his family he did not keep tabs on where everyone was. It was true that he usually went for a drink in a golf club where more classified people were, but earlier that evening he had realized that it had been utterly boring place to spend time after work and he would rather to change his place for drinking to a place less high and mighty, preferably to a place where he would be able to meet Renka again, off duty of course. Some place like "the Bony Grasshopper". Maybe he should become a regular patron as well.

"I do not believe it is illegal for me to be here, but if you must know I am having a date with a lovely lady. And before you suffocate yourself in curiosity may I introduce her. This is Abarai Renka, my secretary. Renka, this is my first cousin Kuchiki Hidehiro."

_Aa, so that's where I have seen her. No wonder she did feel familiar from somewhere else than here. _

"Miss. Abarai, of course, how foolish of me for not to recognize you, but I must say that you look very different in the office. It is pleasure to finally make acquaintances. Rukia had spoken highly of you as well has my cousin here. You may not recognize me either but I work for the Kuchiki International as well, I am the head of the Financial Department. "

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kuchiki and yes I am sorry for not recognizing you as well. I usually don't meet many from that department; they go straight to the boss. And please if you may call me Renka."

"Indeed, we do and of course from now on call me Hidehiro or Hide. I do hope that my cousin treats you well, but now to matters more important to me. Can one of you finally introduce me to this lovely lady behind the bar?"

"What, ya can't lift yer hand and shake mine and intraduce yerself with out chaperone? Ya been here fer three weeks everyday both morning and evening gawking at meh! Was gonna send Nnoi at yer ass fer doing it!"

"Feisty isn't she?" Hidehiro only smiled while looking at the couple next to him. Then he turned his gaze to now furiously blushing Takako.

Byakuya stared at his cousin like he had gained a second head. Never before he had seen his cousin act like this. Yes, the man was an annoying flirt at his best, but to actually spent days watching his prey was something very un-Hide like. He was known to be popular among the ladies in the office, but to actually find time to fancy anyone, let alone consider a date was unheard of. His cousin was usually busier than he was with playing and adding up numbers in his office. But spending morning and evening here for three weeks in a row? No wonder Byakuya's aunt was worried. The man was going to be up for a good chase and right now Byakuya was certain that Hidehiro would get the run for his money. Next to Byakuya Renka began to laugh.

"Ooh, Taka-Chan you have fan. A desperate one. I wanna see Jigura kicking his ass." She continued her laugh while pointing at the taller raven head. Byakuya only smiled, he would have laughed too if he would have any idea who this Jigura person was.

"If you are talking about the walking telephone pole, I am certain he would not mind. As far I have gathered information this lovely lady is not dating him." Hidehiro mocked back.

"Shut yer traps both of ya, and Byakuya stop smirking. How would ya feel if there is some weirdo staring at ya every god damn time ya enter ta work. It is freakish. Now if yer so desperate fer mah name then here ya have it. Imma Kuwahara Takako, and don't bother the San shit. Call me Takako. Imma said earlier ta yer cousin here that it makes me feel old and Imma the same age as Renka. Now what yer getting, betta hurry before Imma closing up."

"What ever you recommend." _Indeed a feisty one, full of piss and vinegar. _

"Lager then."

The woman turned to fill his order while Hidehiro kept staring at her back. Yes, it was true. He had spent the previous weeks at this bar to watch her. When he had first time entered this small facility to go for a bathroom and wait for a car toll to get his lovely black mustang away to garage he had notice this woman. She was completely different from the ladies he had been on a date before. But instead of beginning to flirt with the woman he had just kept coming back and observe. He had been able to do that as the accountant he regularly needed for help lived close by so he would have the opportunity to come and drink his morning coffee here. In the evenings he would take a cab and come for a drink. After observing the woman he had noticed her working both morning and late evening which of course was for his benefit. This particular evening he had decided that he would finally confront the woman as he had received some rather suspicious looks from the rest of the staff especially the baldie up in the front door. So he had to do something before he would blow up is chances. His musing were interrupted when a large mug of beer was put unceremoniously in front of him. He paid for it and smiled to the woman. She scoffed and went on with her work. Next to him he could here a sniggering and a snort. Two sets of eyes were looking at the scene with keen interest.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Ok, I like her. I come here just for her. Are you happy now Byakuya? You can call mom that I am alive and kicking."

"Ecstatic. But as far as my impression of her I must give you my opinion. As they say she is a tough cookie. May I congratulate you for finding such a difficult case?" Byakuya smirked and Renka continued to laugh.

It was rather amusing scene for Byakuya and the way this whole action had given his date a reason to smile and laugh was even more precious. He was actually having a great time and for the first time in eight years he felt like life was more than work. It felt that he could finally let go of his disappointment with Hisana and look for a life in a new perspective. He was happy that he had taken his instincts in accord and had done the deed and gone for the unknown. He continued to smile and looked at Renka. She had a wide smile on her face and she was still silently shaking from the laughter. The mere feeling of making her laughter brought a nice shiver to Byakuya and he wanted to see her smiling like this more often.

A bell rang to inform that it was soon a closing time, and some of the patrons still there drank their beers and cocktails in one go, yelling to the barkeeper their goodbyes. Takako began to clean up the place and Renka stood up to help her. Byakuya and Hidehiro watched the women with keen eyes. Before Ren could actually take a rag and begin to clean the table the other woman escorted her back to Byakuya.

"Ya two are in a date. Ya can stay and talk or what ever till Imma finished. And then Prince Charming and his dubious cousin will hafta say beddy bye bye and lemme take the princess home. "

Renka smiled at sat back. She knew that Takako could do her finishing touches fast. Besides Hanatarou was probably going to come early and do his weekly cleaning. So she smiled again and moved her gaze towards her boss, now the date. Byakuya smiled back and took a hold of her hand. It felt good and the man hoped that when Monday came they still could do this after the office hours.

Soon Takako ushered all of them outside. All of the rest of her staff had gone home so she made sure that every place was locked. Then she turned towards Byakuya.

"Imma getting mah car, so Imma just wanted ta say that is was nice ta meet ya and so on. Probably gonna meet ya again. And ya too weirdo. And Renka, Imma be back in few, gonna go and get the car so just wait here."She shook Byakuya's hand and nodded to Hidehiro. Then with a small smile she walked to the back of the bar where she had parked her green 87' Chevrolet.

Hidehiro waved his goodbye with a sad look in his face that soon changed into determined look as if the man had just decided something important, He made a notion in his hands to Byakuya that he would call later and went to haul a cab for himself. It left Byakuya and Renka a lone for a while.

"Thank you Byakuya, I really had fun tonight, both at the ball and here. I hope you had fun too. So I guess we will see each other in Monday at work." Ren smiled and Byakuya and clumsily rolled a part of her hair in her fingers.

"Yes, I have had fun as well. I am glad now that Yoruichi made me to go to that ball and I chose to ask you with me. I know this had been sudden for you and I hope you did enjoy my company as much I have enjoyed yours. I would like to meet you again outside work of course and I would like to be able to talk to you. You have a day off tomorrow. Unless you don't want to meet me during this weekend I will be seeing you at the office on Monday." He smiled and leaned towards Renka, offering her a small peck on her forehead.

"Uum, I would really like to see you before Monday, but I promised to spend tomorrow with Takako and some of our friends, but if you like you could come back to "Grasshopper" tomorrow night. Takako is also off duty so maybe your cousin could come too. Here let me give you my cell number so you gave leave me a message or something."

Renka pulled her calling card from her bag and scribbled her personal number on it and gave it to Byakuya. He took it and smiled again. He watched her climb inside the hideous green car that had pulled in front of them and to drive off. Byakuya climbed to his own vehicle and drove back to his home.

He had had a wonderful and exiting evening and he was certain that from now on his life was going to take 180 degree turn and somehow he did not really mind it at all.

* * *

AN2: You guessed right? I wish you to review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. I am trying to update all my Bleach stories this week, but due to sudden work load I have recieved It might go till the weekend, If I am lucky I might be able to update earlier. Anyway, I do actually need a wild idea here, and request your help, I need a good twist I have had several idea, but I have ditched most of them. If you get a crazy idea send me PM or review and let me know. So on with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Saturday evening found both Byakuya and Hidehiro back at"the Bony Grasshopper". The night before when Byakuya was driving back to his own home in the middle of the night he had realized the bar's actual location. When they had first arrived there the day before Renka had been such a delightful distraction on the passenger seat that he had not really looked at his surroundings. The bar was located in a corner of a busy shopping district several blocks from the center of the town. During both day and night this area was full of people. The location was a spot on for a place like this and it did not surprise Byakuya anymore why the bar had been so packed with people.

This night the usher was not the baldie, but a humongous man whom did not seem to know right from left. _Yammy_ had red on the man's nametag. The crowd was livelier than the night before and the bar was surprise, full. Karaoke stand was holding a group song marathon and the pool table had a good game on. Byakuya noticed that today the patrons were from all social classes from the regular salary man to a high socialite like himself and his cousin or both Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke whom he spotted among the people. He was not happy about seeing the two men as the memory from last night was fresh in his mind. Renka dancing with Aizen. The mere thought that Aizen could have another chance to grope Renka pissed Byakuya off. He did not want Renka anywhere near the brown haired socialite.

Byakuya skimmed around the crowd to locate his newly appointed "special someone". They had spoken briefly on the phone when he had called her to confirm their "next date". She had renewed her invitation to spend the evening with her and Takako's friends, also questioning whether Byakuya had a problem with same gender relationship. Byakuya had no objections about such relationships and neither had hid cousin. All he really cared was Renka herself. No-one else seemed to matter anymore. Beside his work, Renka had filled his mind.

Renka was rather easy to spot due her bright red hair. She was dressed in similar type of outfit that she had worn the previous night: an army green tight tank top that showed rather well the tattoos she had acquired when she been younger and she wore skin tight black jeans. On her feet she wore bright orange flip-flops that clashed her color scheme. The attire looked good on her and Byakuya hoped he could see Renka like this always. On the second thought he dismissed the idea; it would do no good if other people in the office would be gawking at Renka. It should be his privilege only. She sat next to a large round table in the back corner of the bar. There were several patrons around the table and Byakuya recognized Renka's housemate also among them. She was dressed in a tight white t-shirt with a pink heart on it and in dark blue Capri pants. Same as Renka she was wearing flip-flops, only red ones. He graciously pointed her to his cousin whom followed his line of gaze and ended up smiling like a buffoon. It was clear as day that Hide was smitten with the spitfire. _Lord, have mercy on him._ Byakuya shook his head for that. They walked closer and observed the people around the table. Byakuya could recognize the bald usher called Ikkaku from previous night; he sat next to Renka and on his lap was sitting an effeminate man with short black hair and ridiculous looking feathers in his eyelashes. _This must be the gay couple Renka had mentioned._ Next to them sat a spiky haired man with the 69 tattoo on his cheek. He was the same man who had sung off tune the previous night and next to him obviously his rather well developed lady friend whom already seemed to be in a stupor. On Renka's other side sat Takako who was chatting animatedly with blond haired rather depressed looking man.

"Byakuya, here come sit next to me!" Renka yelled from the table making the other comrades looking at them when she noticed him and pulled two chairs from the next table. "Your cousin can sit next to you, and yeah it's great that you came. Here, before you sit let me introduce everyone."

Byakuya and Hidehiro walked to the table and waited for the introduction.

"Byakuya,Hidehiro the baldie here is Ikkaku Madarame and on his lap is Ayasegawa Yumichika, but you have to call him Yumi, he won't hear another name. Next to them are Hisagi Shuuhei and Matsumoto Rangiku. As you can see they are our resident lovey-dovey couple. We went to college together and I think Rukia knows them too. Takako you already know of course and next to her another college friend of ours, Kira Izuru. Guys this is Kuchiki Byakuya, my boss and uumm, well my date and behind him is his cousin Kuchiki Hidehiro."

Everyone nodded, waved and said a mumbling "cool, nice to meet you and sit down before your legs gives" Byakuya greeted them politely back and sat down while smiling to Renka. Hidehiro only grinned and nodded and sat down beside a scoffing Takako.

"You better watch out man, Jigura's back. He's territorial, the log considers her more like a little sister, been like that for ages." Ikkaku mocked at Hidehiro.

"Thank you for the warning, but I think I can handle it. I doubt the man would actually harm me when he finds out that I am here to treat her like a princess."

The crowd laughed and sniggered. Byakuya seemed to be completely off from the inner joke until Renka nudged his arm and nodded to a space behind Hidehiro and Takako. Behind the scowling woman and utterly unaffected Hidehiro stood a man. Byakuya was rather impressed by his dark demeanor. The man had to be at least 7 feet tall, he had long black hair that could compete with Hidehiro's. The man's face did not look pleasant due to his rather impressive maniac grin that showed the man's perfect line of white teeth and he wore an eye patch on his left eye. He did look rather scary and would have probably worked better in a store for Halloween costumes than behind a bar. And yes, to Byakuya the "walking telephone pole" seemed rather accurate description of the man now that he saw him. Byakuya smiled inwardly. _Oh definitely, Lord you truly should have mercy on my cousin._

"Nnoi, Imma knowing ya standing there. Can feel ya breathing on my neck. Whadda ya doing here, ya supposed ta still be in yer sick leave?"Takako was not anyway affected; she stared her nails and then took a big swig from the beer bottle.

"Shuttup bitch, Imma waiting Kenpachi. Payback time, big time." The man smacked his fists together and then made a rather strange noise when he realized his still had painfully broken arm.

The rudeness of the man's words did not go unnoticed from both Byakuya and Hidehiro, but a small shake of a head from both Ikkaku and Renka let them know that they should not interfere. It seemed that rudeness between Takako and this man named Nnoitra was something common to occur.

"Told Yammi not ta let 'im in. He's banned fer next two weeks. What's this thing with Kenpachi again, why ya so pissed? And sit down if yer planning ta stay."

Nnoitra grabbed another chair under from some poor patron from the next table, and scooted between Hidehiro and Takako. The grin on the man's face told every one that he did it only to piss Hidehiro off, which seemed to be working.

"Yachiru."

The rest of the group only looked at the tall man in understanding. Renka leaned towards Byakuya and whispered an explanation. Byakuya shivered when feeling her lips close to his sensitive ear, but it seemed that Ren did not even notice how her closeness affected her boss.

"Yachiru is Zaraki Kenpachi's daughter, his princess. Zaraki is one of the regulars here. Nnoitra is Yachiru's boyfriend and if you can understand that the chemistry between the two men is not at the best. They try to make a fight every time when Yachiru is not around the keep them inline. Usually Zaraki is not coming here when Nnoi has his shift, but three weeks ago they saw each other and it ended up in a brawl with Nnoi breaking his arm and Zaraki missing his front teeth. Yachiru is not talking either to them right now."

Byakuya nodded in understanding and Renka leaned back to her seat. They stayed quiet for a while until the man named Yumi opened his chest of words.

"Well, that is not beautiful at all, as ugly as you and your pink haired girlfriend are both separately and together I believe that this matter is something that needs magic to make it beautiful. We must do something to mend the fractured heart of our lanky comrade and sweep the feet of his ADHD suffering cotton candy lover. I am suggesting that I will go to my uncle- "ugly mugg"-Kenpachi and set him straight. Without alcohol in his system he has to hear reason and if I have Yachi-Chan behind me them, oolalaa, we have a peace treaty. How would you like that long pole?"

"Now, if I may interrupt, how can you be sure that he does not drink when he is not currently allowed to come drinking here?" Hidehiro decided to put his two cents in. Byakuya frowned.

"Ah, a valid question from a person whom is not yet but soon is in our inner circle, nice shirt by the way, its from the spring collection from Ishida am I correct? Hmm, yes where was I? Oh yes, my uncle is unfortunately banned from every other bar in this town, also the liquor shops. "Grasshopper" is the only place he has been allowed to come. Probably because he doesn't want to mess with Takako."

"Yumi, can we change the subject. Let's talk about something else. And Nnoitra, you should consider Yumi's idea, but still I'm sorry about what's going on, I know how much you like Yachiru."

"Well bottoms up then! More sake! *Hiccup*" Rangiku yelled. The crowd looked at her and nodded, Nnoi whistled to the bar keeper to come and bring their orders. Byakuya sat cool and kept quiet, he noticed that the extremely tall man now sitting between Takako and Hidehiro was intently watching his cousin.

"Dude, ya said some shit about treating ma Taka like a princess. Ya like her or something? I've gotta stand up fer her, ya know. Your cousin has to stand up against someone else, or Renka herself can kick his ass to the moon if he's not treating her right, but if you mess up with Takako, I'll take Santa Teresa and chop ya head of, ya hear me?"

"Chrystal."

"Good, now that's settled. Let's get smashed. I'll drink you under the table, Taka can drag you home. " Nnoitra exclaimed and Takako almost choked on her beer.

Renka only shook her head and leaned back towards Byakuya. She had a look on her face that seemed to be apologizing. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to have Byakuya and Hidehiro with them this night after all. This crew that had been their fiends for years might just scare Byakuya away.

"Interesting friends you have Renka. Don't worry we will manage. I told you that I want to get to know the real Renka, with that I must meet your friends as well. "Byakuya leaned towards Renka and almost touched her ears with his lips. Byakuya noticed that this had produced shivers in Renka as well. The attraction was now definitely mutual.

The evening continued with steady flow of alcohol and jokes. It was rather surprising how well Renka's and Takako's friends had approved them in their inner circle. They talked of many topic's, from Hidehiro's shirt to last night's football scores. Two hours and several beers later, the dynamics of the crown had changed a bit. Nnoitra was treating Hidehiro like a good friend and had switched places with him so that now Hide was sitting next to Takako. Takako had started to approve the man as well and they had begun a small talk. During their talk she had several time fingered the shirt that had been once a discussion. Renka had given her chair to the next table when one of its patron's had apologizing questioned his chair back and currently she had taken a seat on Byakuya's lap. Without saying anything Byakuya had wrapped his arm around Renka's waist and secured her position. It was rather fast move but it felt so natural that they did not even question it.

"Ahha! Knew it! It's mah shirt!" Takako ceremoniously declared while having a part of the front of Hidehiro's shirt in her grasp." Ishida design, but Imma sewed it! Look, there that's ma signature!"

Takako's face was three inches short from Hidehiro's chest and she was pointing at one of the button holes in his shirt. Then the woman blush bright red when she noticed how close she really was with the man and let go of his shirt. Hidehiro only smiled and whispered something to her ear that made her blush even harder. Then she smacked his shoulder, but instead her usual style as hard as she could she did it playfully. Renka sniggered in Byakuya's lap.

"Remarkable Takako! You still can see the fruits of your work even after the four eyes fired you. You should be proud. The design is very good the color suites him and of course it must be your sewn, you make magic with just fabrics, line and needle. Which reminds me, what has been your last creation of your own that you completely finished?" Yumi eagerly said.

"Ah, Imma last project came finished yesterday when the person whom ma made it got it on her for fitting. Long sleeved fiery red ball gown dress. And it was mah masterpiece!"

Byakuya's hold on Renka became tighter. The fiery dress she had worn the evening before. The one gown that had made Byakuya seen the true woman behind the façade of polite secretary. He would have to thank Takako some day for making it.

"You were truly beautiful in it Renka."

Renka blushed and turned to look at Byakuya. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw her eyes. They were full of life, enjoyment, laughter and the most important love. If Byakuya had not fallen in love with her yet, he did now. All he could see was her and the rest of the room seemed to disappear.

The two of them were so caught at looking each other that they did not hear Hidehiro say.

"They look good together. Byakuya has been alone for a long time. He needs that kind of fire that will melt his heart and burn him with passion."

"True romantic ya are then huh? But yeah, yer right they look good and Imma noticed from the beginning that yer cousin is a good man. Otherwise he's be chopped with Santa Teresa too or Zabimaru."

"Care to explain?"

"Katana's"

"I see, martial arts. She into that? Are you too?"

"Yup, since she was a little kid and nope, Imma just kick and scream."

"I hope you are no longer screaming to me or going to kick me neither."

"Nah, Yer starting ta rub in ta me. So ya really that much after me? Ya wanta treat me like a princess too?"

"Yes, that I do."

Takako nodded and took another swig from her umpteenth beer. She was getting drunk and her inhibitions were loosing or then maybe it was the cologne she could smell emanating from the man next to her. But then if Nnoitra considered the other tall man ok, then maybe she could give a chance for this guy. The evening was not over yet. Rangiku was not yet passed out and Shuuhei had not sang yet. Yep, she would have some time to decide.

* * *

AN2: The night will continue in the next chapter, but as I said let me know if you get a nice idea for a twist. And of course I really do hope that after reading this chapter you will take some time and review, it will let me know what you thought of the story, and if there is something I can do to improvemy story and skills. Thank you so much reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, thank you so much for you reviews that you have given me. I really appreciate them. This chapter is rather short. . I am planning to continue updating this weekend. I might update something later tonight, but we will see. I hope you will review this chapter thought. And I apologize if there are some grammatical errors. Now, guest reviewer and Mina Kye, Aizen is on his way . I am planning to give Byakuya and Renka their very own chapter so don't worry .

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Even though Renka was focusing on Byakuya at the moment she was not completely unaware what or who were around at the bar. She had spotted Aizen Sousuke since the man had entered the bar. The man had that kind of aura that made his presence known. This had happened an hour before Byakuya and his cousin had arrived. The brown haired man was accompanied by a silver haired eerie looking man. There was something familiar about the other man but Renka could not really pinpoint it. What she was certain about was that the blond had something to do with Takako. Yes, she had definitely seen the man's face on some pictures Takako had on her old photo album. So it was certain that they knew each other. Renka knew that Takako could handle herself in this surrounding even that she was not in to any sort of self defense. She could make a racket if she needed. Renka's instincts were screaming that the silver haired freak was something negative from Takako's past. She would have to look into it later or at least she should mention it to Takako. How ever what irked her more was what had happened to her only 30 minutes prior Byakuya's arrival. When she had been coming back to the table from the ladies room she had been practically cornered by Aizen. The man had obviously been waiting her. The brown haired socialite had praised her looks and then renewed his invitation to dinner which Renka had politely declined informing that she was waiting for a date and it would not be appropriate for him if she was going out with two men at the same time. Aizen had been surprised about it and let it drop. Renka still had a feeling that the man had not given up. The man had a reputation of getting what he wanted. All she had to do was to make sure that she was not on his list.

She had forgotten both men the second Byakuya had come and she was utterly happy to see her boss. It did irk her bit that she was going out with her supervisor, and she was already worried about what Monday would bring. But right now sitting on Byakuya's lap she did not want to think about it. It felt good to feel strong arms circling around her, holding her securely and it felt so familiar and natural as if they had been doing this many times before. She smiled to herself. Byakuya was a charming man by any standards and she had been in love with the man for so long that this whole thing seemed to be from a fairy tale. All she hoped that it would bring her a happy ending. She knew things had changed between her and Byakuya rapidly, but she did not mind. She wanted to go with the flow and not to think about what ifs or what tomorrow might bring. This might be her only chance to be with the man. But Byakuya had told her that he wanted to know her and that he liked her. She would have to trust his words. So it had to be enough for now.

Renka watched the people around the table. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Rangiku was drinking rapidly, but her tolerance for sake was massive, she could drink even Kenpachi under the table if she really wanted. Shuuhei was no near as inebriated, and the man had not sang his ever favorite love song "Right here waiting" in Karaoke yet, when he would it would be time to close the bar. Yumi was trying desperately to convince that Ikkaku should try a different shade of eyeliner and as usual Ikkaku wasn't listening. Izuru was doing a complicated puzzle from torn napkins. Nnoitra had managed to convince Hidehiro to take part in the thump war and now the two tall black haired men were engaged in a severe combat. Even Takako had stopped scowling and was laughing hysterically to the men on her right side which meant that she was accepting the man sitting next to her. Takako looked happy and Renka hoped that her friend could finally let go of her past and move on and be happy again, preferably with a man who would treat her right. Hidehiro seemed to be a good honest man and Renka was happy about it. And Hidehiro already liking the spitfire gave Renka the feeling that he could handle Takako's frequent outbursts. Her friend was not an easy person to deal with and she had had one really bad relationship in her past that had made her stay away from dating all together. This thought brought back the silver haired man to Renka's mind. Did the man have something to do with Takako being so reluctant to date?

A small nudge brought Renka back from her musings. She looked sideways to Byakuya's steel grey eyes and saw merriment there.

"A penny from your thoughts. You seemed to be thinking very hard, and you had this far away look in your eyes. Is there something the matter Renka?"

"Nah, not really. Just thinking that's all. No need to worry. How about you, are you fine with this group and evening?"

"Delighted. I am spending time with you; it is what matters to me. I do enjoy the company of your friends, they are rather different from the people I usually socialize outside work, and I must say that I am having thousands of time more fun here with you and these people that I could ever have at the golf club."

"Oh, that's good to hear that we haven't been behaving that bad. What's it like, you know the golf club, and do you play?"

"Occasionally I do, I have a good game or two with Kurosaki Ichigo, the man my sister currently seeing, when he is there, but if he is not it is boring as hell. If you want I could take you there sometime."

It seemed that Byakuya's inhibitions were loosing as well with the flow of the alcohol as his language was less formal. He smiled and had a happy look on his face. It was something that Renka had never seen before. It looked really good and Renka only nodded in response.

"Renka, would you like to go out with me, just the two of us?"

"Now? Where?"

"Now, tomorrow or when ever it would be good for you. I want to take you for a walk, to just talk. It's too crowded here to have a decent conversation, even thought I am rather comfortable right now."

"Now is good. I am no chaperone or a designated driver, and my friends will understand." Renka blushed when she felt Byakuya's arms hold her tighter.

"Should we bid goodbye then?"

Renka nodded and they stood up. Everyone stopped their doings and looked at them.

"Uum, if it's Ok for you guys me and Byakuya are going to out for a walk. Might not come back so don't wait. Oh and Takako be careful, OK? "

"No problem, Have a nice time and don't worry Renka I'll make sure that Takako get's home safely, and behave like gentleman cousin." Hidehiro smirked and the rest of the crew only nodded. Takako nodded as well and smiled.

"I am always a gentleman, I bid you adieu."

Byakuya nodded and took a hold of Renka hand and escorted her outside the cooling night. As they were in the corner of a still busy street they found a cab easily. They took it and went to the beach.

Inside the bar a brown haired man looked behind them with a frown. The silver haired man next to him was cackling, he was delighted for few reasons, one that his companion was pissed and second that the red haired woman was now gone so his path was clear to the woman he had been searching for several years. All he had to make sure that the tall guy was no where near when he would approach his prey.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, remember to review.!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Second update for tonight. Man translating is difficult. So fluffly, fluffy chapter for you. I really am not good with all the mushy stuff but I have to try it as well. Anyway tell me what you liked . I know it is too short but I hope you will forgive me that. So yet again, give me review with wild ideas or what ever you wish to tell me in review or PM!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun was settling down behind the horizon and it painted the sky in its golden reddish color. They had arrived to the beach that was located outside Karakura town. When the cab pulled to the parking lot Byakuya opened the door to Renka as a true gentleman should. He took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle. They walked to the sand and stopped for a while to admire the scene. Renka smiled like a little school girl. It had been a long time since she had been at the beach; she usually had no time to come here. When she stepped on the sand she took of her flip-flops and explored the sand with her toes. It felt nice and she felt joy and laughter bubbling inside her. She chuckled a little and smiled to the man beside her whom was intently watching her with his intelligent steel grey eyes. Renka ran to the shore and wet her feet on the water on this shoreline. She laughed, she welt great. Here she was in a secluded part of a public beach with the man she was secretly and hopelessly in love with for a long time. The atmosphere was both mysterious and romantic at the same time.

Renka wanted to hug Byakuya for just taken her to this place, but she decided to calm herself so she would not do anything inappropriate. She smiled again and walked back and forth on the shoreline. Byakuya had wanted to come here for a walk and a talk. Renka was anxious and exited. She had no idea what Byakuya would wish to discuss with her. What if the man would tell her that it had been nice to know her and that she would not need to return to the office of Kuchiki International on Monday and she would never see the man again. Renka stopped and looked at her companion. Byakuya was watching her, the settling sun and the small waves that her feet were making on the water. Only now Renka realized that they were the only people here. Byakuya's gaze was steady as if the man was thinking what to say and Renka decided to stay and wait. Byakuya had invited her here to talk.

Byakuya was watching the shore; he thought that it was good that there were no one else around here in this part of the beach at this time of the night. He could finally have the opportunity to spend time solely with Renka, just the two of them. He did like Renka's special kind of friends, and they were a fresh breeze in his own suffocating and boring life. He was extremely satisfied that his instincts had told him to ask Renka to the ball.

In reality Byakuya had long time ago noticed his effective secretary. She had always been punctual, polite, neatly dressed and had always hidden her tattoos, those marking that had been beaten to her skin with needles. The reminder of the woman's racy youth. Now that he had opportunity to spend more time with Renka in her own environment he had noticed that the woman was still a bit of wild thing to tame, though it she was not too wild to handle. Renka was the fresh breeze of life that Byakuya had always wanted to live. He was thirsty for more. Renka was like fresh oxygen for a drowning man and Byakuya kept wanting for more. When they had spend time in "The Bony Grasshopper", the place where Renka had been with her fiends Byakuya had realized new emotions inside him. One of them had been jealousy. He had wanted to take Renka away so Aizen Sousuke could not have a chance with her. Not even with Hisana had he felt jealousy and now when he was analyzing his own emotions more closely he realized that what he had felt with his previous wife had been admiration. And Hisana had taken advantage of it, leaving him as an empty shell. He had kept his soul empty since Hisana had taken divorce and gone to America with another man. Now that open space inside his heart was being filled by this fiery woman in front of him. By a woman whom had been beside him for months, a person whose real self he had only managed to scratch on the surface. He had seen life and fire that was burning his core when he had seen the red haired woman dressed in that fiery red ball gown. The image of Renka that night was burned inside Byakuya's mind.

Byakuya watched the woman on the shore playing with the water and hearing her laugh. It made Byakuya smile with simple happiness. The sunset made Renka's red hair look like burning silk strings and shine even brighter. Byakuya wanted wrap his arms around the woman's hips and watch the sunset with her. What he wanted the most was to steal a kiss from her luscious lips.

Byakuya knew that they were moving too fast in this matter. It had been only yesterday morning when they had been only a secretary and a CEO. Now they were more than that and Byakuya wanted to be more than that. He straightened himself and walked determinedly smiling towards Renka and watched her dance on the water.

"Looks nice, I guess you do not often come here?"

"Try it, it's great." Renka smiled. "I was last here when I graduated from high school."

For Renka's big surprise Byakuya took his shoes off and socks off and threw them on the sandy beach and walked bare toes next to Renka immersing them in wet sand. Byakuya smiled and a small laugh emerged from his throat. Renka stopped and stared. Byakuya turned to look at her and took her hand in his own.

"I have noticed you a long time ago, but I did not see what has been in front of me and I let everything to go their own flow. Then there came the invitation from Shihoin. When I saw you, my gut said that now would be the time to act and do something. I usually trust in my instincts in business, but I rarely do that in relationships. Now, I believe that I was right when I did it. Renka, in the last 24 hours you've got me thinking that I could really share my life with someone again. I like you Renka, you as yourself, no let me rephrase it differently. I found myself falling in love with you. I hope that you could be this close to me at work. I want to see you always so happy and so full of life. So what I'm trying to say is that, can you think of falling in love with me someday. I know that I am normally cold and difficult to read, but it is because of the past. "Byakuya looked at Renka with his grey eyes that showed the woman that what the man was saying was true and honest. Renka knew that Byakuya was a person who would never speak personal matters if they weren't important.

Renka, however, only stared the man. She would not form a single word from her mouth so astonished she was. Then she realized that if she would not open her mouth soon and say something to the man he might leave her for good. Heavens goodness sake the man had just confessed to her. She looked at Byakuya in the eye and smiled.  
"You do not have to ask me to fall in love with you; I've been at it for a long time. Probably been ever since the moment I met you for the first time. When I got a position as your personal secretary, I was happy and my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger. But having these feeling only inside me made me staying there more difficult, it went to that far that I had planned to resign myself and find a new job. I thought you would never be able to feel the same feelings toward me and see me more than Rukongai rubbish. "  
"No, you never have been that and never will be. Renka, really did you mean what you said? If this is the case, you made me happier man. Right now I am so happy that I do not know what to do. In my past my feelings has never been mutual. "  
"I mean it Byakuya; I could have never said anything before because of our positions in work and that I just thought that these feelings were only one-sided."  
Byakuya didn't respond. He touched gently Renka's face and pulled the woman to embrace, lips touched next to each other as the first shyly asking permission, and in the end the couple found themselves kissing of gentle, spectacular, but passionate kiss. Behind them the sun fell behind the horizon. The kiss lasted for a while and they both smiled happily to watch other.

"So what from now on? I don't kiss guys if I am not having a relationship with them. "

"I told you that I want to meet you outside work as well, and I could probably say that this is a beginning of a lovely future for us, don't you think. Next time when I introduce you in social life I will not be adresseing you as a secretary, but as a significant other. So just that you know. I am thinking that this is going to be an adventure that I am never going to regret." Byakuya gave another smaller kiss on her lips.

"An adventure for a lifetime huh? You ready for the ride?" Renka smiled and laughed.

"I have to as long as you are burning the fire."

* * *

AN2: Next chapter hopefully tomorrow asap. Sorry for this being so short but I really wanted to concentrate on this couple only. So on with the show, you review and I write . Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for reviewing, they mean a lot to me. I am glad to hear that I am not completely hopless and unable to make fluffiness, so maybe I will continue it later on. On this story or in another. The chapter is bit short again, sorry for that. I hope you enjoy reading it though.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

At "the Bony Grasshopper" Shuuhei had just finished the last song of the night. As usual it was his favorite one, the song he always sang for Rangiku. The "Right Here Waiting", it was a love song from the end of the 80's, he had heard the song being played by his big brother Kensei several times in his youth and it had stuck to his memory. Shuuhei knew he could not sing well, but it did not matter as long as his girlfriend of many years wanted to hear it. For her he would sing it as many times she wanted no matter what other people said about his lack of musical talent. He smiled and bowed to the crowd who knew him and then he stepped back to the table.

Ikkaku and Yumi had gone back home after Renka and Byakuya had left and Izuru had gone as well, probably to mope of the lack of his love life. The guy was a mess ever since his girlfriend Hinamori Momo had gone to study in the UK. So now the only occupants of the table beside his beloved Rangiku were the intoxicated Nnoitra who was loosing both the thumb war and drinking game to Kuchiki Hidehiro. Shuuhei laughed. The younger Kuchiki seemed to be a fun guy, less formal that the one Renka had left with. Both of those guys seemed to fit rather well in their group of odd people and Shuuhei was happy to see that at least Renka was going to get some. Ok, that was not well said. Renka did not do one night stands. She would not even date at all unless she was serious about the guy. Takako was even worse, and Shuuhei knew that the brown haired woman had never gone out with anyone since senior year of high school, or never indicated that she was even interested in dating anymore. She had stopped dating any guy after a small but ruthless relationship with some college dude. Shuuhei was one of the rare friends whom had been in the same school with both of the women since elementary school, so he knew the women pretty well. Yep. Something had happened in Takako's senior year, a year after he had graduated Inuzuri High. Takako just never talked about it, not even to Renka.

Takako looked happier now, and the man beside her seemed to be part of the reason and it was a positive sign. Shuuhei and most of their friends had tried to coax the lithe woman in to going out with someone, but she had deemed herself to be alone. And then there came this stalkish raven head that seemed to take everything Takako had sworn upside down.

Nnoitra had given up the game and had smacked Hidehiro on the back reminding him that he was a cool guy to hang out with and he would see the end of Santa Teresa if he did not treat Takako well, then the taller of the two stood up and wobbled towards the back room of the bar while telling them to get the fuck out. Bar was going to be closed soon and Nnoitra went to make sure that the intern called Tesla would lock up the place properly. No matter how intoxicated the tall man was he would do his work. "The Bony Grasshopper" was important for the man, it was like his baby. Well his and Takako's actually. Shuuhei stood up as well and dragged Rangiku on her feet too, they were leaving and the rest of the patrons on the bar were also preparing to depart the facility. They waved their goodbyes and left. Only Hidehiro and Takako remained at the table. They sat there for a while quietly until the bell rang to tell that the bar would finally close.

"It seems the position is reversed. I think it is my responsibility to make sure you get home Takako. You are quite drunk."

"So? Imma been this drunk before. Imma gonna be walking. No way Imma gonna let ya pay the cab for driving around the town. Where I live its not too far, few blocks or something from here."

"No I insist. I want to see you safely home, I promised to treat you like a princess. And it is the prince's responsibility to see the princess back to the castle."

The woman sighed and nodded. They stood up as well and went outside. They howled a cab and gave Takako's address to them. When they arrived to their destination Hidehiro asked the cab to wait for him and he escorted the petite woman to the front door of the house. Takako was walking a bit unsteady due to her drunken state and she leant the tall man for support. Hidehiro wrapped his arms around the woman for support. It felt good to lean against a sturdy body and it had been so very long since she had been close to anyone. She smiled. They stopped walking when they reached the front door of the house and Hidehiro waited patiently for Takako to find the key to the front door from her purse. When she finally managed to do that and unlock the door she turned around and smiled brightly to Hide.

"So, Imma seeing ya again right? Yer ma stalker or something and ya wanta see me again right?"

"That would be accurate, even though I do not considerate myself as a stalker. Those are creepy people harassing their prey. I have been merely observing you. And yes I would like to meet you again. Next time we should go out for dinner, just you and me. How about that?"

"Sure, yeah why the hell not. Imma too tired ta be afraid."

"Afraid? What do you mean? Are you afraid of me?"

"Eehh, did imma say that? No, no Imma not afraid of ya. Forget me even saying it. Anyway I had fun, and ya were fun too so, betta to say goodnight and so. Uum.. I'll see ya for the dinner and thanks ta escorting me home." She tiptoed and kissed Hidehiro's cheek and took a hold of his hand and slipped a note in it. Then she smiled again and went inside the house before closing and locking the door. When Hidehiro opened his hand he noticed a piece of paper, in it was a phone number and a name, obviously written earlier the evening. Hidehiro smiled, put the slip of paper in a secure place inside his wallet and touched his cheek and went back to the waiting cab to drive him home.

He did not see a black car parked across the street. Inside the car was sitting a man with silver hair. His usually closed pale blue eyes were now open and his face was holding a grimace. That damn bitch, she was seeing the tall man wasn't she. Ichimaru Gin opened the door after the cab had driven off and walked to the gate of the house. He opened it slowly to make sure that there would not be any sound coming from it and he walked to the yard. He smiled; it would not matter if the tall guy was after his Taka-Chan. Gin could get the guy out of his way one way or another. He had a goal in his life and he had already managed to get this far, he would not allow anyone to stop him. She was going to be in his arms soon, just like she had been years before.

He circled the house slowly while hiding in the shadows. He did not want to alert the neighbors or the occupant of the house either. He wanted to see if there would be a way to get in to the house beside the door, it would be locked for sure and Gin was rather sure that the red head would arrive soon home as well so he did not have much time. He circled the house again and noticed a window to the basement that was closed but in rather poor shape, it could be opened easily with some tools. He would have to work on with it. He smiled and stood up. He slipped back to the street from the property and climbed to his car. He could not stay here for long. He was sure that Kuchiki Byakuya would escort his own date here and he did not want the man to recognize him.

Ichimaru Gin would have to create a crafty plan to achieve back what was rightfully his. Aizen might be able to help him, but he would have to see what his business partner was really up to. The man was so hard to read. It would be fun to mess with both of the Kuchiki's and make their little world fucked up.

Gin drove off just in time when another cab turned to the street. Kuchiki Byakuya was there to escort his date back home. The cab stopped at the gate and the couple stepped out. Byakuya took a hold on of Renka by her waist and they walked slowly to the front door. Before Renka fetched her keys Byakuya leaner over her and pressed his lips on Renka's for a goodnight kiss. Renka responded with fire and they kissed each other until the need of oxygen made them stop. They smiled and said goodbyes. They would meet again on Monday at first at work and maybe later in the evening. Byakuya promised to call Renka the next day. He did not want to be apart from her, but there were things that he needed to do and he also wanted to give Renka some space. So with a last small kiss on Renka's lips he watched the woman unlock the door and slip inside the house. Then he walked back to the cab and went home.

* * *

AN2: "Right here waiting" is a song by Richard Marx, it's a lovely song, and it definitely never looses its touch to one's heart. You should listen to it. .

The chapter is short again but I did not want to put too many scenes in it, so I hope you do not mind. Next time will see Monday coming or something else… hmm... Different point of view perhaps…

Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello,updating this story today. I am sorry for not doing it earlier. I am on my fall vacation from things, but it's hectic at home. I am doing my best to be able to update these stories. Asap as I say. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Monday had started as a lovely day for Kuchiki Byakuya. He had woken up with a smile on his face and for the first time in years he had practically run to the shower to wash himself. He clothed himself to his Armani business suit in record time and he ate his breakfast hastily like ants were in his pants. His sister Rukia had only looked at him with an amusement on her face knowing perfectly well on what or actually who had made her brother behave like this. To Rukia it was a nice change and she hoped that nothing would come and turned upside down. Byakuya had hastily said good morning and see you in the office when he again had practically run to his car and drove to the office.

Inside his secure office he finally took a deep breath. He would meet Renka again, this time at work. They had spoken on the phone the previous night talking about what not and everything. Renka was a nice person to talk to and this whole thing made Byakuya feel like a teen ager again. It was not a bad thing, being 28 and again in love. Maybe finally in love would be more accurate. He took another deep breath and waited. No more that five minutes later a soft knock came from the door and after informing the person to enter the door opened to show Renka there. She was dressed in one of Ishida designed grey colored women's suits, with pink blouse under the jacket. Her hair was again pulled back on a pony tail and as usual she hid her tattoos, this time by make up. She looked official, but in this new point of view she looked really good. Byakuya smiled and beckoned her to come closer.

"Renka, you look lovely. I missed you." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek making the woman in front of him blush in a lovely shade of pink.

"We spoke on the phone last night. Got an earful from Takako for taking the phone. I guess she was waiting a phone call from your cousin." She returned Byakuya's gesture, but kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I know, but I missed seeing you. Besides don't you both have cell phones? I should've made the call to that number. I will do that tonight when I call you to talk."

"You sound like a perverted phone stalker." Renka laughed. She got only a shook of a raven head for her answer and a smile. Byakuya looked at her and coughed a bit and then he straightened his posture.

"Before we can do anything remotely to fun, we should start to work now. We can talk after the business day is over. Is that ok for you Renka?"

She only nodded and went back to her own office to start her own day. It was easier for her to do her work now that she no longer had to hide what she felt and there was no suffocating atmosphere around them in the office. The lunch time came and they ate it in a near by restaurant together before going back to their tedious workloads. Fax and emails needed to be answered, deals signed and filed and so much more that Renka did not even realize that the day was turning to afternoon. She was filing several papers to new locations when Byakuya called her to office.

"Renka, put a marking on the overall meetings calendar for next Monday. I will not be coming to the office. We have been summoned to a meeting with Tousen & co outside Karakura. I will be going there with Hidehiro, they need information about the last quarters financial report as well. Please book plane tickets both for me and Hide, I don't want to drive there for hours so it would be easier and more convenient to go there by plane. This would mean that I won't be back until Tuesday. So it would mean that we can't go out that time. I promise to call you though." Byakuya lifted his head from the paper he was reading and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Byakuya, business is business. It is an important meeting is it not? I think I can manage 24 hours without you."

"Very well, too bad that the meeting is not on the weekend. If it were I could have taken you with me. I guess I have to survive." He smiled and went back to reading the document he had in his hand.

An hour later Renka wished goodbye to Byakuya and left to her house to change. They would meet again later at the "Grasshopper".

* * *

On the Monday evening Aizen Sousuke sat in front of his large office desk and pondered his situation. His office day was at its end and he tried to relax before his business partner would come back to the office with a raw draft of their battle plan. He had a lot on his mind. There was something that he wanted and it was rare that he wanted it so bad. He was a man of the world. He had everything. A lucrative job, nice house on an uprising area of Karakura, and nice Mercedes in his garage, but he lacked the one thing that would make his whole little world just a little better and perfect. He lacked the next thing that would make his image of a spectacular man just right. He did not have a dashing wife and the 2.4 children. That thought brought an acid taste in his mouth. As strange it sounded his flower to flower days were over and he wanted to settle down. And he had just found the person he was planning to share his fortune and future with.

Abarai Renka, the personal secretary of one Kuchiki Byakuya the CEO of Kuchiki International, was a woman that had made Aizen Sousuke feel something strange and warm inside. He had seen the woman many times in the offices of the Kuchiki, but had not considered her more that an effective secretary, she had not given any permanent impression to him. That was until few nights ago. Now his thoughts about the woman had taken 180 degree turn to the left. Two images came dancing inside his mind. Those images were both intoxicating and infuriating. The one that made him exited was the image of a red haired beautiful woman in a fiery red silk ball gown dress at the Shihoin-Urahara dance gala. She had been absolutely astounishing to look at and even more alluring when he had the opportunity to dance with her. He had managed to touch her and he would have liked to continue it too. He asked if she was seeing the Kuchiki, but she had denied it and thus Sousuke had invited her for dinner. She had not replyied and when their dance ended he had graciaously walked her back to her surpricingly scowling boss. But that was not all, the next time he had seen the woman it had been on Saturday evening at the "The Bony Grasshopper", the very bar that Gin had located and invited him there for drinks. When they had entered to that place he had as usual checked the crowd. When his eyes had seen the woman he had been surprised at first and then when he had seen her outfit that had exposed her every curve hidden beneath the clothes his need for her increased. He had cornered her and asked her for dinner. She had politely declined telling him that she was going to meet someone else and that it would not be appropriate. Aizen had grinded his teeths together and vowed that whom ever the puny man was would be out of her picture.

Then in his mind came the image again of what made him infuriated. Renka sitting on Kuchiki fucking Byakuya's lap smiling like a love sick puppy. No, it would not do! He was infurtiated that the cold bastard could take her like that. Kuchiki was nothing and he needed to be gone from the picture.

Aizen had spent the rest of his weekend pondering several options for his next move. He could blackmail the woman for a dinnerdate by telling her that he would not seal the deal that his and Kuchiki's companies were making, but after a while he decited to go against it. Renka was obviously a woman who would not be pushed into such thing. Wooing was not for it either, she did not seem to be a flower and chocolate kind of a woman. Kuchiki was a hard opponer and he must have already woven himself in to the red heads heart.

Well he would not have to go all this thing alone. Ichimaru had dropped by to his house the day before asking him if he would like him to help to get rid of some Kuchiki's. Gin was not a man to have a grudge in business environment and his curiosity had peaked. Ichimaru had only explained that the executive of Kuchiki International's Finance department was touching something of his. Aizen had not asked, but if they could get both Kuchiki's out of their way it would open a path to something even more than to a heart of a woman. Maybe they could destroy their competitors in the business as well.

Aizen's internal discussion was disturped when his business partner of four years entered to his office. The man was dressed in all black and his usually tightly closed eyes were open and he was grinning from ear to ear. Sousuke had learned to associate the man's facial features on the man's moods and his open eyes indicated extreme seriousness in the matter. His grin told the bronw haired socialite that what ever the man had been up the in the past hour or so had been accomplished perfectly.

The plan was rather simple. Kill them. As untraceable as one can, of course. The mourning Renka would be an easier target than a fire breathing one.

"Your attire looks like of a burglar, I hope that you have not gone and stolen the grand jewels of the Kuchiki's"

"Maa, maa how funny and how correct and yet not so. I have done nothing illegal, just some fixing on some windows to my liking. And speaking of a grand jewelsi, ah how correct you are. I'm going to steal one; it's my very own special jewel and treasure that the damn fucker won't have. I'm not allowing it."

"Gin, as usual I am a man who does not care what you do on your free time and what you have done in your past, but this time would you mind enlightening my curiosity and tell me what on earth you are talking about. I am really hoping that I do not have to fight against you in this matter. You are not preying after Renka after all?"

"I don't care about the red head. You can keep her and do what you want with her but make sure you keep her busy too. She is in my way too. No, I'm talking about the other one. I'm talking about Takako, Renka's housemate."

"I see, so she is the actual reason you want to have this Kuchiki Hidehiro out of the picture. Why sudden interest? As far as I know, you haven't had a bone in your body expressing any interest on anyone."

"That's because she is the only one. That tall Kuchiki has her attention now and that won't do. I have been looking for her ever since I got out."

"Why?"

"She's my wife!"

Aizen lifted one brow and looked at his companion in crime. The pieces of a puzzle was finally finding there places.

* * *

AN2: Remember to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this story on alerts or favoring it. It means a lot to me! So here is another short chapter, so sorry for that. But this is kinda the chapter that your reviews lets me decite where I am taking this. Good or bad.

HCTB and SB will be updated before the week is over, so don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The night was dark and the only sounds were heard was the traffic from the near by street. The cream colored house with picket fence on the street looked peaceful and its occupants were finally sleeping. At this time of the night no one was usually watching the houses or people who were moving on the street, mostly everyone were sleeping. Normally that was. There was a dark blue van parked right in front of the house still hidden from the vantage point of the second floor bedroom window. The occupant of the car rose from the vehicle and went inside to the yard of the house. The black clad person walked quietly and slowly to the basement window. He knew it would be open. The window was off its hinges and he removed the window slowly to have an access to the house. He climbed inside and secured the window back to its original place. He was not going to exit the house from the window; he would boldly go from the front door with his precious person with him.

He had been inside the house several times during the week learning the outlay of the house to be able to walk in the dark. He had done it when he knew that the two women who were living in the house were not home. The man in black walked to the first floor without making a sound. He was like a cat in the dark. He noticed the front door and the staircase. He unlocked the door so it would be ready for him for his exit. He smiled to himself. He took a small backpack from his shoulder and silently opened it to search few items that he needed. He pulled a cotton rag and a small bottle. He poured the clear liquid from the bottle to the rag and secured the bottle back to his bag. Then he slowly and silently walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He knew which one to go and which one to leave alone for now. As quietly he could he opened the door and peeked in to make sure that the path was still clear. He smiled when he saw the sleeping figure lying on the bed. A woman with brown hair slept comfortable and soundly on the bed. The man moved closer so he could almost touch her. He leaned over to smell the residue of the shampoo she had used when showering and he inhaled deeply the flowery scent. She had the same scent as always. It was good. The man smiled again, this time wickedly and put the rag over her mouth to make sure she would continue her slumber. The body shook under his touch, but the woman didn't even get the chance to open her eyes to see her assailant until she was sleeping again, this time heavily drugged. He left her there for a moment and went to the other bedroom, he proceeded fast. He did not want the other occupant of this house to disturb his plans. So when the red haired woman on the second room was also in deep drug assisted slumber he went back to his original victim.

The man wanted to scream with joy, but he could not do that. There might still be people around and he needed to be fast. Who knew if he might be disturbed? He lifted the small woman in his arms and carried her downstairs and opened the front door. Gently he held the woman in his arms and carried her to his awaiting car. Securing her inside the passenger's seat, he entered to the driver's seat and drove off. His mission was succeeding. A twenty minute drive and he was at his house. He was safe for now.

He opened the garage to park his car and once again he secured his precious cargo in his arms and carried her inside his house. He went straight to the master bedroom and laid the woman on the soft mattress. The bed was King size to with both of them in it. He could not wait to have her, but now it would have to wait. She would be so very surprised to see him, but the man was certain that things would end up just fine. What other choice she could really have? He opened a drawer and pulled out a chain and handcuffs, he would have to secure her staying here for a while. The spitfire might not be pleased at first, and fight him as usual, but it would change in time. She would accept him eventually. And then he could let her roam around bit more freely. He cuffed her hands together and secured the chain around her ankle and to the bed post. Then gently kissing her on her lips he pulled a blanket and covered her so she would not be cold.

He left the bedroom after kissing her again and moved around the house. The man looked at his work. Everything was perfect in his house. The bedroom had a large bed for the two of them to make love. He had changed his bachelor styled furniture with more comfortable, safe and durable ones. He had even made sure that most of the fabrics were natural and with the color she would like. He had created several rooms in this house with their own purposes. He had an office room for himself so he could spend most of the day at house unless it was absolutely necessary to go to the office. She would have an office for her own as well to make and create what ever she would fathom to do, he had brought sewing machines, fabrics, and everything she might need to her rooms. Next to the master bedroom was a room he had come extremely fascinated with. It was a smaller bedroom, decorated in green and yellow, it held a small crib and several toys and items for a child. He smiled and imagined the sounds of small steps running around in the room. A child with brown hair and sharp blue eyes came as a beautiful image. Takako would be a wonderful mother to his children and a beautiful wife. He knew that inside she was a lovely and a warm person. He had been watching her for a long time. All he had to do was to make it real. They would have all time of the world to be together and learn how wonderful it was. Takako was the very thing he had always wanted. All he hoped that his closest people could feel the way he felt too. Inwardly he smiled again and went back to the bedroom, he would lie next to his most treasured one until he would have to work.

* * *

AN2: Some nutcase humh?, Let me know what you think should happen, or are you guessing already?

**Review** so you will find out :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Oh, I just had to update this today. If you're lucky I might do another update in the evening. Again thank you so much for your reviews. I decided to go with this route and not the other crazy one that I had in my mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe it might explain a little.. or not :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Renka woke up the next day she knew immediately that something was very wrong. She woke up in a room that was not hers. She was lying in a comfortable feather bed. A worried face of Kuchiki Byakuya was hovering above her. She sat abruptly up and looked at him. Before she could ask what had happened Byakuya spoke.

"Thank god you are finally awake. I was so worried when you did not come to work and I tried to call you. When you did not pick up your phone I went immediately to your house. I found you in your bedroom, but I cold not wake you up so I called a doctor. She said you have been drugged with some sleeping drug, but that you would wake up soon. I did not want to leave you unattended so I brought you to my house. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep last night like normally. Where is Takako? Is she here too, she ok?"

"She was not there when I came to your house. The door to your house was unlocked. Hidehiro tried to call her but her phone was at your house. No clothes of anything seem to be taken. All her personal items seemed to be there. I have already put up an investigation. Just stay calm and rest. I will call Dr. Unohana to see you."

Renka was shocked. Her instincts were screaming that her friend was in danger. Byakuya called for the doctor to exam her. Soon a woman in her thirties with braided black hair and blue eyes came to the room and the woman checked Renka for everything now that she was awake.

"Byakuya, she is fine now. The drug seems to be out of her system, but she might feel nauseated during the day. Make sure that she is well nourished and have her drink a lot of water. She has not been abused in any sort. Keep an eye on her. There are people in the house, your cousin and Soifon from your security are downstairs."

Byakuya simply nodded and thanked the doctor when she left. Someone had came and drugged Renka, then taken the other woman. It was a case of kidnapping, but because of their situation in business and social life Byakuya had to use his own security than the local police. He had dreaded to tell his cousin about this. Hidehiro had just begun to date the brown haired woman and the man would worry himself sick. They had no idea who was behind this and why. Byakuya was certain that Soifon would have to work hard to find out what was going on, but he know the woman would never give up a good chase. He had the best people in the business in this. Byakuya hated the fact that he could not continuously stay by Renka's side. In few days he and Hidehiro would have to take the business trip. He had tried to cancel it, but due to the delicate nature of the contract between Tousen and co it was necessary to do the trip. He was still glad that he had good house staff and he was certain that Rukia and her personal servant Neliel would keep Renka the company and security she needed. Byakuya did not want anything to happen to his girlfriend. That what she was to him.

On the other side of the town one silver haired man was smiling. He had informed his business partner that the plan was already in motion and he would not come to the office that day. Aizen had been pleased. The men were happy that soon their goals were fulfilled and the other two would be out of the picture. They had contacted an informant at the Kuchiki house and she had told him that the red head was currently staying at the Kuchiki residence and the head of Kuchiki security had been summoned to deal with the kidnapping of Takako. Aizen had been correct. Kuchiki's would not call the police and even if they ended up doing they had paid off couple of detectives to do their deed. The plan was still simple. Remove the two executives out of their way. Tousen had agreed to help them as well; the blind man owed it to them.

Currently Kuchiki Byakuya would keep a tight hold on Renka, but they were certain that the red head would come to them sooner or later. The Kuchiki could not keep an eye on her for too long. The man had to do work too and analyzing the red head had given Aizen the idea that the woman being too independent would drive her right to his arms.

After Gin had ended the call to Aizen and he stayed quiet for a moment. He stood up from his chair and went to a drawer. He opened it and pulled a thick folder. It contained everything. He opened it and pulled several photos, news papers articles and documents from it.

The most important document was laminated so it would never loose its contents. It was a marital certificate, dated seven years prior. The document stated that a marriage had been formed between Ichimaru Gin, age 22 and Kuwahara Takako, age 18. Gin smiled and pulled a picture from the pile. It was a photo of that day; Gin was dressed in black suit, his blue eyes open and looking at the woman smiling next to him. Takako was dressed in a beautiful cream colored wedding gown, made out of cheap satin. She had made the dress herself. She looked utterly beautiful with her bright green eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. She was looking at the camera and she had one of her most dazzling smiles on her face. Gin had loved her then and he still did. She was rightfully his.

They had been young. Gin had been in college, doing his final year in economics. Takako has been a senior in high school. A month before Christmas holiday they has met in a charity auction for orphans In Rugonkai where Gin had been helping with the charity organization, Takako had been one of the volunteer workers as well. They had fallen in love at first glance. It was the best feeling Gin had ever felt. Like sparks and adrenaline rushing in his veins. They had dated only few weeks and during the Christmas holiday they had gotten married secretly. Neither had spoken about it to their family or friends. It seemed that all they could see was each other. Takako had become an addiction to Gin and he had been reluctant to let her go back to school. Gin had become jealous. Takako spend time with her friends after school when she should have been spending her time with him. It had irked Gin, but had let it go for a moment. And then the joyful news Takako had given him, she was expecting. Gin had been so happy that he would have wanted to announce the news. The joy had been short lived when Takako had been tripped in stairs at school, by some stupid punk named Ggio something. Takako had taken the fall and lost her precious cargo. The doctors had told her that she needed time before they could try again. Gin had seen red and had gone to the kid who had destroyed their future child and he had beaten the young man to a pulp. Takako had been scared of him since then, and Gin had tried his best to calm her. Things had gone worse when he had been arrested and sentenced to prison from battery and assault. Takako had disappeared after filing for divorce. Gin had gotten out after two years for good behavior, he had finished his degree, but he never had signed the divorce papers. Since then his goal had been to get Takako back and resume their marriage and their future.

He had met Aizen Sousuke, an uprising business man and they had come back to Karakura to create business. They made good money and Gin had begun to search Takako. He had been sure that the woman would not go far. When Gin had seen Abarai Renka working for Kuchiki Byakuya he knew he was close. The red head had been Takako's friend years back. Following Renka to "The Bony grasshopper" was a bull's eye. His precious Taka-Chan was the co-owner of that establishment. He was so proud of her. Gin had kept stalking her after that. He had even been in the bar around the time Takako had been there. She had not seen him which had been a good thing, but what had made Gin hurry his plans was the damn tall Kuchiki drooling after her. She had no rights to even look at other men. It had pissed Gin off, but then he was a forgiving man. She must have missed him very much so she would seek comfort from someone else until they would be reunited again.

And now the fruit of his hard work was at his hands. His wife and soon the mother of his children was back here with him sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. Gin smiled again and put the documents back to the folder and its secure place. He left the office and went to the master bedroom. He had earlier prepared breakfast so Takako could gain her strength back and then they could plan their future together. Things could not go any better. The plans were in motion and the future looked so bright.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. I hope you will take the time and review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok, not a happy chappie here, so forgive me. Here is what is going on between our creepy Gin and Takako, next time we go with other folks..I hope you still like the story to read even though it seems that I am heading to the darker theme's...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Takako finally woke up she realized immediately that she was not in her own bed even before she opened her eyes. Her body became instantly stiff and she pretended to be as sleep if her assailant or who ever had brought her here was even near. Her instincts from the slums screamed threat. A hand came to her cheek to caress her face and involuntarily she opened her eyes. She swallowed hard when she saw the smiling face of the one man she had tried to forget. The very man she had helplessly been in love and whom she had missed the past years. Takako was frozen to her spot. The pale blue eyes of the man in front of her were smiling and sparkling with joy. The hand that was on her cheek kept caressing her face with gentle movement. Then the man lifted her upper body and brought a glass of water to her lips. She eagerly accepted it as it felt like her throat had been full of ashes. When she had taken several sips the glass was removed and the man kissed her without a warning. The lips on hers were demanding and full of denied lust. She tried to move but she realized that the man kept her tightly in his grip and her hands were cuffed. Silently she just stayed there and accepted the invading lips on her mouth.

Gin finally let her go after licking her lips. His eyes that were normally the color of ice were dilated black and one could barely see the hint of blue in his eyes. He hissed and leaned back to Takako. She tried her best to struggle but no avail. The man had always been physically much stronger. Suddenly he pulled off from her only smiling that wicked grin he always wore on his face. He stood up from the bed and brought a plate full of fruits for her to eat. Sitting back down to the bed next to her and lifting one slice of apple from the plate he fed it to her without saying anything. Takako simply accepted. The man had the power to shut down completely her defense. He had always been able to do that.

Years ago when they had been together Takako had realized that the man was a master on manipulation. She had not realized it until after Gin had been sentenced to prison. She had never spoken about him to anyone, not ever her best friend. Gin had been the biggest mistake in her life and she had been happy when the man had not been part of her life anymore. She had still missed him though. She knew that if their marriage would have continued she would have done anything and everything for the man. When they had been married she had been extremely happy, Gin had treated her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world and after few weeks when she had told the man that she was expecting a child for him the man had completely devoted himself to her. But then came Ggio and the accident. Gin had gone furious in away Takako had never seen and she had been terrified. Gin had almost killed the young man. That had been an eye opener for her. When Gin could be gentle lover he also could be a brutal bastard. Takako was afraid of him and what he could possibly do and now that the man was here and holding her she would fall back to his web of destruction. She knew she would have to buy time and fighting the man might get her hurt. So for now she would have to do what the man wanted.

When Gin was pleased that the woman had eaten enough he stood up and pulled Takako with him. He opened the chain from her ankle so she could leave the room. He was so pleased that she was not fighting him. He beckoned her to follow him and Takako did so. There were no words spoken between them. They moved in the corridor of the house while Gin explained the rooms. Takako was surprised how much the man knew about her new life as a seamstress and a sudden jolt came inside her. Strangely she was happy that Gin had thought about her.

He opened one of the doors and brought Takako inside the room. She burst into tears when she saw how the room had been decorated. It was done just like she once dreamed that the nursery for their first child would look like. There were splash of green paint on the wall, the furniture was the color of pine wood, a crib made from the same wood was placed to a corner and the linens were of yellow cotton. A mobile with different little teddy bears were hanging above the small bed. Several shelves supported stuffed toys of different animals. How dare him to bring up the horrible memory of loosing their unborn child back to her. She had wanted that baby and she had been so lost when there was none. She wanted to kick him for doing it.

"Shhh.. Taka-Chan, don't cry. I miss our baby too. Don't worry everything will be just fine. I wanted ya to see that I did it just like ya wanted. I made the room like you described. We can bring a new one here. Just like we wanted. Don't worry Taka, I promised ta love ya always and I'm keeping the promise. We can create a new life to be raised. You know how much I want to have it with you, remember it?" The man had reverted his speech back to the style he had had when they had met. No more Mr. Ichimaru the business man. This was their home.

Takako swallowed hard. She was lost in what to do. She only nodded.

"That's right, honey. Now ya better go back to bed. I'm sorry I had to drag ya here like this, but I was afraid you'd run away. Ya have been gone from me so long. Now that we are together again everything will be just fine. Now when ya have rested I will show ya the rest of the house. I made sure everything is perfect for us." Gin soother her hair and guided the shaking woman back to the master bedroom. When they reached the bed Gin helped her in and climbed next to her. She was shaking. She swallowed inaudibly and looked at the man smiling down on him.

"Don't worry we will be a complete family soon, just like we should be. I want ya to stay here and take care of our family. Ya can work from here and ya don't need to go anywhere, ya can create what ever you want from here in the house. I know ya want to go to the bar ya own but I can't really let ya do that now, but ya understand that don't you. Maybe ya can do that later, right? I can let you go out when I know you are really back here where you belong, right by my side as my wife."

"Ya want us ta get married again?"

"Maa, silly Taka-chan. we have never separated that way. I never signed the papers, so we are technically still married and I believe we are going to be joined together in everyway we should be." He kissed her while she was still processing his words. When the matter of never being divorced came to Takako's head as a full understanding she wanted to cry. She knew that from now on Gin would never let her go. She had to do something to get out of here to get rid of him. Her thoughts were cut off when Gin licked her earlobe. It was one of her most sensitive areas in her body and touching it would make her loose any reasonable thought she might have ever had. And Gin knowing it exploited the fact. Involuntary sigh escaped from Takako's mouth. Gin smiled, he was winning.

Somewhere during this ordeal Gin had managed to divest the both of them from their clothing. He had ripped off the pajama Takako had worn. Takako just laid there allowing the man to do what he wanted. She had wanted to kick, cry, yell or scream but nothing came. She was numb from the experience and could not fathom a way out. Gin knew all the spots where to touch to bring her involuntary pleasure and the man used them to his advantage. When Gin maneuvered himself between her legs to have more space to move she dared to look him in the eye. Those icy blue eyes were full of passion, determination and strangely some sort of sickening love. She wanted to pretend that those eyes belonged to another man and the shade of blue would be darker and she did so allowing Gin to take her. Gin had "made love" to her for hours and several times before he finally collapsed to the bed next to her. Takako turned her back to the man and wanted to cry. She had betrayed Hidehiro, the man she had strangely come to like even though they were not officially even together and never could be. She knew that Gin would never allow her to get the divorce she had once asked. Gin hugger her from behind and murmured to her ears.

"Were going to be so happy. Soon we can have the family we always wanted." Then promptly the man seemed to fall asleep.

Takako waited. When she felt the even breath on the man she tried to maneuver herself from his hold. After some struggle she finally was able to lift herself from the bed. She was cold and she had no clothes on, but at least she wanted to try. She moved to the door and tried the knob, it moved and with some struggle she managed to open the door. She walked to the corridor when she was suddenly crabbed from behind.

"I really hope that ya just wanted to go to the bathroom or back to the nursery. I told ya I won't let ya go." Gin's voice rezoned to her ears. She only nodded and tried to explain that she had really just wanted to go and take a shower. Gin smiled and accepted the explanation and then dragged her with him to a large bathroom. They would shower together. Takako shivered, she was in deep shit. How was she going to get out?

* * *

AN2: and as usual REVIEW please and thank you for reading this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Updated you this chapter must be the most boring ones… moving on too fast…but one said, its better to write more short chappies that wait long chapters... something like that... aaww.. so remember to comment about the chapter..

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Aizen had put the speaker of the phone down after having another conversation with Gin and he settled to his large arm chair. He took a sip from his expensive red wine and smiled while looking thru the glass. He had taken a quite liking to the color. So vibrant, so alive. Red was now his favorite color. It reminded him of Renka. Poor Renka, he hoped that she would not be too sad.

He had been pleased with the progress. His informant had told him that the red head that had now been hosted in the Kuchiki manor for the past week was getting restless. She had wanted to go out and search for her friend on her own. She had been eager to get out after she had received a letter from Takako stating that none were to search after her. Kuchiki however had denied it.

The raven head was now on his way to the airport with his cousin and soon those men would be out of the picture. Very soon there would be no Kuchiki Byakuya or Kuchiki Hidehiro. Well actually killing the taller Kuchiki was now a bonus. Gin already had what he wanted. He had Takako and he had convinced her to cut all the ties to her previous life. Abarai Renka would soon walk into Aizen's comforting arms. She would need someone to comfort her. It brought shivers to the brown haired man. He would only have to wait for little while when the world of the Kuchiki's and his own would change forever. Gin had suggested that he should redecorate his house. Women seemed to love secure houses.

Monday afternoon was bright for one Aizen Sousuke and dark to the rest of the business world of Karakura. News broadcast were all over the airport to report the accident. The domestic flight SE-176 had crashed only ten minutes after the take off. The passengers were dead, burned to the ground, only the head pilot and the co-pilot had miraculously survived. The flight had not been a commercial one with hundreds of passengers but it had been a small private jet owned by the Kuchiki. Burning mass and the smoke could be seen over the sky of the airport. The reporters were both exited and sad to have this kind of news to discuss and the main news had been how the CEO of Kuchiki International and his financial executive had both boarded the plane and burned alive.

When this news had reached the ears of one Abarai Renka she had been devastated. The man she was hopelessly in love was now presumed dead. She was numb.

She had escaped the mansion as soon as Rukia and her servant Neliel were talking on the phone. She had taken a cab and gone to her house. She opened the door and she ran to her room, to her bed and she cried. She could not believe that Byakuya was no longer. When she was falling asleep she felt a hand touch her hair caressing her head gently. Soft lips touched her forehead and kissed her. Splash of raven hair touched her cheek and she felt the comforting touch of Byakuya calming her down. She smiled and thought that even if Byakuya would have died in the crash he would have stayed with her and now haunted her. She fell asleep.

Truth was far from that. Byakuya and Hidehiro had boarded the plane, but before the take off they had exited the plane. They had informed the pilot their suspicion of a bomb and the aircraft had been silently and without notice evacuated. The flight had taken off, but only the autopilot had been on. They all stood and watched as the plane rose to the horizon, exploded and crashed down. The pilots had been transported to the crash site to make it look like they were the only ones surviving. Byakuya was glad that he had loyal employers whom would do even this kind of farce play for his willing. He had had a hunch of a fault play ever since Tousen had refused to postpone the meeting. He had been right. Someone wanted to take his life, all he had to find out who and why. His business did not always make friends.

Byakuya stood up, gently covered his precious Renka in warm blanket and went to find his cousin. Hidehiro was standing at the door of Takako's room. They had not been inside the house after Takako had gone missing, but his security had been. They had not found anything suspicions except the window in poor condition. Byakuya opened the door and went inside Takako's room.

"I have the suspicion that her disappearance might have something to do with our current "death". I suggest that you begin to search this room with different point of view. There might be a clue that who is behind this. Only then we can find Takako and keep Renka safe." Byakuya spoke quietly. Hidehiro nodded.

The room had been searched before, but Byakuya was certain that Soifon might not relate the Kuchiki's into the woman's vanishing. As far as they knew the woman was alive. The deed of the bar had appeared to Jigura stating that the man owned the full 100 percent of the bar now and Renka had received the full deed of the house she was living in. Handwriting had been Takako's. Letters to both Jigura and Renka had stated that she was not to be searched and that she was fine. Hidehiro believed that the woman was far from fine.

They began to look around the room; they opened closets, drawers any locations that held papers, documents or just anything the woman might keep. Hidehiro kneeled to look under the bed and found nothing. When he was about to rise from his position he saw something taped under the bed strings. She maneuvered himself under the bed to look better. It was a manila envelope. He plugged the tapes off and got away from the position he was in. Hidehiro caught Byakuya's attention and they stood quietly when they opened the envelope. Inside were few papers, pictures and newsletter clipping. They looked at the clippings first. There were from Rukongai News, stating that a high school student had been brutally beaten and the man was barely living. The next clip was the announcement of Ichimaru Gin arrest. Byakuya looked at Hidehiro, why on earth would Takako keep such clips in her possession. They looked at the pictures. They were of Gin, the man smiling gently towards the person who was taking them. To Byakuya it was obvious that Takako had something to do with Ichimaru. The next papers were the ones that caught Hidehiro gasping. The marital certificate and the divorce papers and medical files of miscarriage.

Hidehiro was shaking. The woman whom he was in love with had been married with Ichimaru. She had been pregnant for the man and in the end she had filed for divorce as well.

"I think I should inform Soifon about your find. She is already aware that we are alive. Maybe Ichimaru has something to do with Takako's disappearance."

"Maybe so Byakuya, but why would Ichimaru wants us dead, if he already has her?"

"You, he might want dead, because you have shown interest on her. Me, I don't think I am his target. There is someone else who wishes me to be gone."

"Who?"

"Who does Ichimaru Gin associate with?"

"Aizen."

* * *

AN2: Oh, what a boring chapter, but I got some moves here. Stupid plot bunny. Got the final chapter written, but you have to wait until we get there . There is still something in between... Now you know the drill, you read, you review. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So yeah, I tried to make a new chapter for this story. I hope you like it. I will try to continue all of my stories next year :). I promise. I hope that I won't be on Hiatus for too long, so sorry that my muse ditched me so I have not been updating for so long. Again ANY ideas that you may have (even the smallest ones) let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Two moths had passed since the horrible plane accident in Karakura that had supposedly taken the lives of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hidehiro. How ever the police and other authorities had problems in their investigation. There were no bodies to be found from the crash site. There had been no remains of the two executives of the Kuchiki Enterprises. It was like the two men had just vanished into thin air. The media had jumped in to the story acclaiming several different possibilities as where the bodies were. One conclusion of the media had been that they were burned to the ground and some other ideas had been as surreal as to alien abduction. The pilot and the co-pilot of the plane could not give any answers either. They had vanished in to thin air with their families to a place unknown. No one in the Kuchiki family themselves had any clue about anything. It seemed that the head of the Kuchiki had completely left his family in the dark. The successful bundle of separate companies under the Kuchiki Enterprises were now run by few other executives of the family and the business was kept the same as if the head of the company was only having a few months of vacation. The whole accident seemed to be a mystery to the public. To the authorities it was rather obvious that the plane had been sabotaged and who the targets were, but they could not do much until the "victims" themselves would approach them.

Byakuya and Hidehiro had no intentions to go to the authorities or to even ask for an official investigation. They were rather sure that Aizen Sousuke, the successful socialite, was one way or the other involved in this and that the sleazy man would have some hired help to sweep them out of the picture as soon as they would submerge from their acclaimed "death". Byakuya and Hidehiro would have to keep low profile and hide for a certain time and wait so that they could get the man themselves. So they had contacted Urahara Kisuke and currently lived in one of his guest houses. Byakuya had ordered Soifon to investigate the businesses of both Aizen and Ichimaru and also have both of the men tailed. It should be an easy job for her. She had an excellent team to work with. Meanwhile both Byakuya and Hidehiro would do their own work in silence. Soifon had contacted her former mentor with Byakuya's approval. The mentor was none other than Shihoin Yoruichi, the very person who had been a catalyst to all this. Byakuya was just never going to tell her that. And with her husbands assistance she had found something useful.

Aizen Sousuke was keeping himself busy with his official work during the day. He did nothing special and nothing illegal as far as they could gather the information. So they could not catch him in bright day light. If the man was doing something illegal he was good at keeping it in the dark. He was a careful person and if he had a goal he would achieved otherwise. Soifon and Yoruichi had found out that Aizen had begun to spend most of his evenings in "The Bony Grasshopper", usually sipping some wine and watching the crowd. When he was there he was using his valuable time to keep an eye of people and then he was speaking with the new bartender that had been hired there after Kuwahara Takako had informed the sudden arrangements of the ownership of the bar. This bartender was obviously something Aizen was smitten with and Omaeda who was Soifon's second in command had been able find out her name. The new bartender was Renka. She had quit her job the next day she had heard of Byakuya's death. She had given her letter of resignation to Rukia explaining to her that she could not possibly work for the Kuchiki anymore. It seemed that she could not spend any time at the office she had seen her beloved Byakuya in so many times. Then she had taken Takako's position to help Nnoitra at the bar. By Omaeda's report to Soifon he told her that Renka usually spoke to Aizen as he seemed to be some sort of reminder of Byakuya and he had heard the man asking Renka out for a date. She had politely refused informing something about a broken heart. Aizen being the forever gentleman had offered his shoulder to cry on informing that Renka could take her time and space. The man had slowly begun to break the walls of protection and sorrow the woman had suddenly built around her. It was obvious that the red haired woman missed Byakuya as she was often seen driving to the crash site to bring flowers, but it was also obvious that Aizen was not going to let her be alone for very long time. The socialite had been waiting patiently but how long he would continue to be that was unknown.

When Soifon had informed her underlings findings to her boss she was surprised how the usually emotionless man had suddenly grinded his teeth and slammed his fist to the table at the Urahara guest house that was also now currently their base of operation. Hidehiro had immediately tried to calm his cousin down and with a scrutinizing look the taller man had ordered tailing on Renka as well. She was never to be left solemnly alone with Aizen. Sooner or later Aizen would make a move and they wanted Renka out of danger.

Byakuya had not forgotten Renka and he kept her close. When the night came he would go to her house. He had duplicated the key to her house and when he was certain the woman was sleeping he would go in and spent few hours watching her sleep, sometimes caressing her hair and face. There had been times when Renka was half asleep thinking that he had come to her from the "other side" to keep her company and to remind her of their brief moments of happiness they had shared and the love she had for him. Renka often spoke in her sleep and Byakuya was able to find out things about her that made his heart beat faster. It had been a shock to Byakuya to find out how deep and strong feelings she had felt for him at first but after analyzing his own feelings he knew he felt the same. This had been another turning point again to Byakuya; the deep affection the red haired woman was giving him was the courage to resolve this matter. He needed to get Aizen out of the business and out of Renka's life. He needed to do it for both of their sake, so they could finally have the happy end.

While Byakuya had been ordering tailing on Renka and Aizen, Hidehiro himself had made sure the same was done for Takako. But as the brown haired woman was nowhere to be found at the current moment, the eyes went to Ichimaru Gin, the very person whom they suspected of her abduction. Hidehiro had been worried about the woman since she had disappeared and his fear for her well being had increased the moment when he had discovered the documents under her bed.

So currently Ichimaru Gin was also under the scrutinizing eye of Shihoin Yoruichi and Soifon's team of specialized security and investigation. They had more information about the man due the Hidehiro's findings but the silver haired man was surprisingly boring to be tailed. Yoruichi had sent few of her workers to keep an eye on the silver haired man. The man was usually few hours in the office in the mornings and rest of the day he spend his time in a mansion he owned outskirts of Karakura, quite close to Rukongai. Somehow the location seemed strange for such house. They had not seen Takako anywhere, but the bars on the windows and other security measures around the house gave the indication that Gin was keeping something inside his house that he did not want outside. First month of tailing him was like this, giving little information about the man and none about Kuwahara Takako. Then In the end of fourth week of their investigation it changed. This was the first time they had the first sight of Takako. They had tailed Gin out of his office to his house only to pick up Takako and drive her in to the town. Gin had been behaving like a true gentleman and a man of the world. The woman in the other hand seemed weary and tired, maybe a little sick. She did not look happy either. They had been tailing the couple to a hospital, but the investigators had not gone in. They had informed this to Yoruichi who had only asked them to stay put so she could enter the hospital herself.

As she arrived to the hospital she had first checked the emergency rooms just in case Ichimaru had been as asshole and hurt Takako, but the couple was not there. Yoruichi knew that she could not actually search the whole hospital for them so she ended up walking around the premises with the excuse of that it was part of her charity work. After walking around for fifteen minutes she was certain she was not going to find them and as she approaching to exit the hospital she accidentally pumped in to them.

Gin had been pleased to see the woman introducing Takako as his wife to her. When Yoruichi had tentatively asked why they were in the hospital the silver haired man smiled widely and told her that they had been having a check up for Takako. She was expecting a child. Yoruichi had congratulated them but in her mind she had wanted to strangle Ichimaru. Kindly Yoruichi had offered them to come for a luncheon, but Gin had politely denied exclaiming that too much excitement would not be healthy for his precious wife and with polite farewells they had departed. Yoruichi had looked at their departure and saw Takako looking back at her mouthing the silent words. _Help me._

When Yoruichi had drearily informed this to Hidehiro the man had suddenly slumped to the nearest chair and cried. Hidehiro was afraid that he would never have the chance to love Takako ever in his life, to have her back. Ichimaru was a man who would not give up on what was his without a fight and now when Takako was even more vulnerable they had no idea how to get the woman out.

Byakuya looked sadly at his cousin and then moved his gaze to Yoruichi.

"Senpai, we need to make action soon."

* * *

AN2 : Sorry for a crappy chapter. But thank you very much for reading. So please give me a review and let me know if you liked it or hated it or what even your opinion is or even if I should remake this or something. … oh and before I forget.. Merry Christmas!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so happy to receive them. Sorry for being on Hiatus for a while. Here is a new chapter for you. I hope that I am able to finish this story soon!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Aizen Sousuke was not the happiest man on the earth at the current moment. He had been put so much effort on his plan to remove the bastard Kuchiki out of the picture and the man had vanished. Sousuke was certain that the man and his tall cousin had actually survived the plain crash. No one could just die without leaving a body behind. He had done his search but it had been unsuccessful. What made him even more irritated was the demeanor of the red haired woman he had been after for. Even now after two months of the disappearance of the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises the woman was still crying after the man.

The only good thing was that the woman no longer spent and worked at the Kuchiki main office and she had taken the position of a bartender at the Bony Grasshopper after the second owner had gone and vanished. For that he could only thank his comrade in arm, Ichimaru Gin. On the silver haired man's possession was the previous co-owner of the said bar. That woman was tightly on hold of his friends grasp and she should stay there. Sousuke really did not care what his comrade did as long as the things went smoothly.

This really weren't going smoothly on his part. The red haired woman named Abarai Renka was still mourning that Kuchiki and kept him at arms length. He was getting irritated. She should be crying against his shoulder so he could care for her the way she really needed to be cared for. On Aizen Sousuke's opinion the raven haired executive of Kuchiki Enterprises was a cocky asshole who thought that he was better than anyone else just because he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Sousuke himself was currently rather wealthy but he was from middle class family and would understand Renka better.

Aizen sat down and looked at his calendar. It had been two months, one week and two days since the plane crash and Kuchiki Byakuya or Hidehiro had not surfaced yet. He needed to smother them out somehow but he did not know the way. And if the cocky bastard did not want to come back among the living then it did mean that the man was not that much interested on his fiery haired secretary as the man had claimed to be. This was the only positive idea that came suddenly to Sousuke's mind. So the woman would be free prey as long as the raven was out of the picture.

Aizen had tried to ask the woman on a date so many times and in different ways but the woman had politely refused. She had been very direct about it in the beginning but lately she had seemed to get tired of refusing and it was a signal for Sousuke to make more aggressive move. It was good thing to know and Sousuke smiled. Soon he would have the same joy with the woman he was dreaming about as his silver haired snaky business partner. His business partner had managed to impregnate the former barkeeper and they would be having a baby in eight months.

Gin had showed up to work week before with a stupid grin plastered on his face informing that his precious wife Takako was now expecting and he would be staying at home and work so he could make sure the woman was safe. To Sousuke it sounded kind of crazy, he knew that women could take care of themselves no matter how much pregnant they were but this was Gin they were talking about and the silver haired man had his own little quirks. To Sousuke it seemed that the man was more obsessed on having a child than he was actually obsessed with the woman carrying it. But that really was not his problem.

What he saw in his mind was another woman carrying his precious little bundle of joy in her arms. Sousuke could imagine the child having bright red hair and his brown eyes. The child would definitely be the most beautiful being in the whole world. This thought kind of scared of him thought. He had never before thought about having a family in this extent but when Gin had planted that little seed in his mind and the social status of his own seemed to demand it he wanted nothing more than to create it and preferably with a woman as astonishing as Abarai Renka.

He sighed again, closed his work computer and stood up. He did not want to spend this evening in the office and he needed to find some release to his suffering. So he would do what he had been doing for the past two months. He would go to "Bony Grasshopper" and watch Renka at work, and maybe if he was lucky he would finally get a better chance with the red haired woman.

The evening was not busy as usual in the bar. The regulars were there, such as a tall and scary looking man who grunted to everyone in sight and nursed a beer. The said man stood against the bar counter and continuously looked at the tall man who was working behind. Aizen knew enough that this man was someone called Zaraki and that he was not in good terms with the man behind the counter but this quietness between the men was very rare. It was as if the two men had made a truce and silent agreement on something.

Renka was waiting tables and Sousuke took his seating in one of the corner tables hoping that Renka would soon take his order. He looked around the bar and noticed that the atmosphere was somewhat gloomy. Renka showed up not too long after this.

"Ah, Aizen-san, you came again. What can I get you tonight?" The red haired woman asked politely. She was dressed in black tight t-shirt that again showed her curves and in tight dark blue jeans. Her hair was tight on a ponytail, but this time she had not bothered to hide her tattoos on her forehead. Aizen eyed her for a moment before replying.

"One beer would be sufficient. What is wrong with this place? Where is everyone? Why such a gloomy face my dear?"

"Ah, customers been stopping coming over since Takako disappeared. Not as lively anymore. I am sad because of it. This place was Takako's dream and she made it with Nnoitra. I'm sorry; I should not bother you with my stuff. I'll go get your beer right away."

She left before Sousuke could say anything. He was kind of pissed at Gin for making his red head sad and he should do something about it. Maybe he could tell the silver haired man that Takako should write another letter to her friend or something. When Sousuke was thinking about this Renka came back with the beer. When the bottle was laid before him he took a hold of the woman's hand and looked her in the eye.

"Renka, you are never a bother to me. You can tell me everything that is on your mind. I told you that I am your friend and that I like you. Please don't shy away from me, but allow me to take your pain away."

Renka looked at the brown haired man. The man had been nothing but kind to her, listening her mumblings several times and telling her that he liked her and that he would wait. She was sad, still so very sad, but Byakuya was dead and only visited her in her dreams. She knew that Byakuya would want her to move on after his death. She felt that she was not ready to really be in love again, but the offer of a shoulder to cry on seemed nice enough. Silently Renka nodded to the man before her.

"When you get off tonight, would you at least let me take you out for a dinner and let me hear what is on your mind? I promise that would be all. I do really like you Renka and I know you are still grieving for your short relationship with Byakuya but he is gone now and you can't shield yourself from everyone. So, how about it? A dinner and I promise I will take you straight home, Ok?"

"Ok, this time. I get out in an hour. I come to you after the shift." When she said this she went back to her work.

Sousuke wanted to congratulate himself. He had finally managed to get the woman out with him. She had refused him over and over again and this was his chance to get the woman. He would need to move cautiously and not to scare the woman away. He smiled to himself and drank his beer slowly while observing the red haired woman on her work.

An hour later Renka came back to him. She had pulled a coat over her t-shirt and she was carrying her purse. With a small smile she told Sousuke that she was ready to go. Sousuke stood up and gently coaxed the red haired woman out of the establishment and towards his brand new BMW. He opened the passenger side door to her and she climbed in. Then Sousuke hopped in to the driver's seat on drove off.

The drive to the restaurant went silent. Renka did not really know what to say to the socialite, but she was okay with it. She knew that Aizen would open his mouth and began to converse when they would arrive to the restaurant. She hoped that it would not been one of those really classy ones because she definitely was not dressed up for it. To her surprise Aizen drove to a small diner and pulled to the parking lot.

"I hope you are okay with a diner food. This place is really good and they make nice home made food here. And the best hamburger you can find. I have been a frequent customer here ever since I moved to Karakura."

Renka only nodded and followed the man inside the diner. The place was really nice inside, it was surprisingly calm place and there were not many customers inside at the late evening. The waiter showed them a table and handed them the menus. Renka ordered a light salad and a club sandwich, to her surprise Aizen ordering a hamburger and fries. She could have never fathomed the brown haired man eating in a place like this, this type of commoner food. It felt kind of nice. They had small talk about things around them and somehow they both were a little nervous. This was really the first time that they had spent any time together. The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence. Renka watched the man before him eating the burger and he seemed to enjoy the food. Something strange came to her mind and she felt sad. She had started to think how different this man seemed to be compared to Byakuya; Renka could never fathom Kuchiki Byakuya eating a cheeseburger with extra mayonnaise in a diner. She could not really see that on Aizen Sousuke either, but she was currently witnessing the very sight.

Sousuke could see that the small and shy smile that had lingered on Renka's face had changed in to a sad frown while the woman was looking at her plate.

"What is the matter Renka, you can tell me." When the brown haired man said this the women seemed to awaken from her stupor and shake her head.

"It's nothing. The food is good, thanks for inviting me." She sadly smiled and continued to eat.

They spend a while still conversing on empty topics but Sousuke was happy that he was given this chance. They finished their dinner and as promised Sousuke drove the woman back to her house. When they arrived he opened the passenger door for her and followed her to the front door. She unlocked it and opened the door, then turning back to the man.

"Well, uum thanks for the dinner. It was very nice of you. "

"I told you, that I am your friend and that I like you. Tonight was my pleasure. "He leaned towards her kissing slightly her cheek. Renka moved away. She did not want to be kissed by this man. No matter how nice he seemed to act.

That movement Renka had made, trying to deny a small kiss from him made something snap inside the brown haired man's head. His demeanor changed completely and he forcefully tried to kiss the red haired woman. She tried her best to push the man away, but no avail. Sousuke pushed the woman inside the door to the house, while taking a strong grip on her hands. She screamed and tried to kick her assailant but the man forcefully dragged her inside the house and to the living room sofa. He kept trying to kiss again her but she tried her best not to allow his lips touching hers. She tried to move again but the grip Aizen was holding her in was tight and painful.

"You damn bitch. Do you really think you can get away with me by not allowing me to even kiss you? Do you still think that Kuchiki is better than me? Don't worry I will show you that I am much better. I will make your body find it out." He slapped Renka on the face and began to remove the top of her clothing.

Suddenly the man on top of her went limp. She tried to shove the man away from her and managed to drop the limp body to the floor. She had no idea why Aizen had suddenly collapsed like that until she noticed another figure moving above her. She was scared and tried her best to make her as small as possible and she curled next to the sofa and the limp body of Aizen Sousuke. She knew that it would not prevent the other attacker from getting her but in this situation she did not know what to do. Then she felt a touch on her cheek and she screamed in fear. The touch was a caress, a calming and gentle one. She opened her eyes and looked directly at a man's face and his charcoal colored eyes. The man smiled and whispered.

"You are safe now Renka, I won't let anything happen to you."

She kept staring at the man and suddenly she jumped and warped her hands around the man's neck.

"Byakuya!"

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you find time to **review** this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Finally back from hiatus! I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I am trying to continue my stories in more regular basis from now on. I wish to thank Mina-Chan and Renji-Bya-lover for being my inspiration. And for Renji-Bya-Lover… can you find all the 20 words? *bows in gratitude of help*

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Things had taken an abrupt and fast speed after Aizen had tried to assault Renka. Byakuya had taken control of the situation and called the police. He knew that Aizen had some of the local officers in his grasp but all he could hope that the officers who would arrive to the household of Abarai and Kuwahara would not be the dirty ones. But Byakuya needed this to be done in the official way.

Byakuya was still boiling in anger, not toward Renka, but towards Aizen. When Byakuya had arrived to the Renka's house as usual, an hour later when she would have been done her shift at the Bony Grasshopper. He had noticed that she was not at home. It had puzzled Byakuya. Renka was a woman who seemed to have developed a certain routine after his disappearance. She usually had come home, showered and went to sleep right after allowing Byakuya to come and comfort her in her sleep. That night he had entered to the house with his own key and waited. After agonizing moments of wondering where Renka was he had heard a car pull to the gate of her house. To both Byakuya's great relief and then to his even greater annoyance he had noticed Renka stepping out of the car with the help of one smooth operator Aizen Sousuke. Byakuya did not really know what to make of it. He heard Renka saying goodbyes and thank you to the man. He had witnessed the change in Aizen's demeanor and when the brown haired man had dragged Renka inside the house and tried to force himself on her Byakuya had seen red. He had hit Aizen on the head making the man fall on top of Renka unconscious. Renka had been even more scared and had screamed when Byakuya had tried to touch her. When the red haired woman had finally opened her eyes and taken a look at him she had said his name and clung to his neck. All Byakuya could think was that if this matter with the police would not go righteously he would find the socialite and kill him for hurting his Renka.

Ten minutes later two officers of the Karakura Police had arrived, they where regulars officers that happily whiskered the socialite to the car and to custody. Aizen had been barely conscious, and not realizing what was going on. Byakuya was certain that the hell would get loose the minute the man finally opened his eyes and realized that he was in the brink of loosing his games. He had also called his private doctor, Unohana Retsu, who came to check Renka. The ever smiling woman was kind to the red haired female asking quietly questions. Byakuya allowed them to converse alone. The doctor deemed her again only to be shaken, but being in immediate care of a hospital and left the two of them alone in the house.

Renka had been watching the whole scene with the police without saying anything. She had not really known was this a part of her dreams, nightmare inside her dreams about Byakuya. When the doctor that she had met before in the Kuchiki house had come and made sure that she was alright and that Aizen had not really managed to do anything to her she finally realized that what had happened was true and that Byakuya had really come to her rescue. She was happy that Aizen had been taken away the two police officers and that things might finally find some closure.

After Unohana had left the two of them were sitting quietly on the sofa in Renka's living room. Byakuya held her close allowing her to feel his physical and real presence this time. Renka clung to him and he kept stoking her red hair for comfort. He wanted to hold her close, not allowing her to go anywhere. The past two months had been difficult for the both of them and they still had many things to solve. From now on Byakuya would keep Renka with him, that's what he swore to himself. He sighed and looked at the woman sitting next to him. He lifted her chin so she would look directly at him and he gently placed a small kiss on her forehead. Byakuya knew that it was time for explanations. He took a deep breath and told her what had been happening for the past two months explaining his suspicions about Aizen, the plane crash and Takako. Renka listened and cried. She could not believe that something like this could happen just because someone was too keen to have either her or Takako.

She lifted her head and asked about her friend. Byakuya shook his head. The brown haired woman was still with Ichimaru Gin, and she would be hard to get out. When Byakuya was about to explain Renka more about his plans to rescue her fiend the door bell rang. Renka was about to stand up and open the door when Byakuya shook his head telling her to stay right there where she was. He did not want to risk anything and he wanted to make sure that Renka was within his line of sight.

Byakuya went and opened the door. Two men were standing there showing their badges. For Byakuya's great surprises and help they were agents from the government asking to talk to Renka about Aizen. Byakuya allowed them to enter, but sat down right next to the still very nervous Renka.

Hirako Shinji and Muruguma Kensei, two IRS detectives sat currently on the living room sofa of the house that was now Renka's. Byakuya eyed them with curiosity.

Explanations were in order. The IRS had been keeping tabs on Aizen Sousuke's business for a while now. The socialite had been doing some rather suspicious deals making them looking legal, but not paying the taxes. However the man had been quite good at avoiding the officers and their investigations and they had been waiting patiently the man to make even the smallest mistake. The minute they had been informed that Aizen had been arrested for attempted rape and assault they had driven to the location. They needed to get the information in order to get the court order for a search warrant.

Two hours later the agents were gone leaving exhausted Renka and relieved Byakuya alone in the house. Renka was in verge of collapsing and Byakuya gently lifted her and carried her to upstairs to her bedroom. Renka was simply too tired to refuse and she burrowed herself to Byakuya's arms. When they arrived to the bedroom he let her make herself comfortable on the bed. He removed his jacket and lay next to Renka pulling her close to his own body hugging her from the middle. She looked at him with her tired amber eyes. "You are really here aren't ya, Byakuya?" she asked when her eye lids were growing heavy. Byakuya looked at her, kissing gently her lips and whispered. "Yes, and I am never going to leave you again." A smile of happiness lingered on Renka's face when she finally fell asleep. Byakuya kissed her forehead again, gently stroking her red hair. He would make sure that nothing would come between them again, making them being separated like they had been. When everything would be calmed down they would be able to plan their future together.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the town in a rather well secured house Ichimaru Gin was frantic. He cursed that damn asshole of Aizen who had gone and been too impatient trying to get to the red head in his own and arrogant way. Gin was packing his bags and checked the tickets he had. He had reserved a light for the two them immediately he had been informed of Aizen's arrest. He knew that it would not take long for those two IRS agents to get involved. Gin knew for a fact that Aizen would be finished for embezzlement and such, but he knew that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Other wise his own ass would be plunked to a nice room with bars and he had experienced enough of jail to do it again. So with great anger and irritation he had ordered the brown haired woman to pack and be quiet about it.

Takako had seen that expression on Gin's face in her past and she had complied his request without opening her mouth. Last time that face had been on the man another being had gotten hurt. She knew she would have to get away from him if she wanted to be safe, but the anger on the man was making her feel scared. The once defiant and fiery woman had changed into a scared person around the man. All she wanted to be safe and sound. Silently she closed her eyes, drawing strength from an image of secure hold of another person.

"What ya waitin' Takako? We leave now!" Gin yelled and pulled Takako with him outside to the house. He drags her inside the car and looked around. There weren't many cars around, only a black Honda civic he believed belonging to one of his neighbors. He sat inside to his own car and pulled it away from the drive way. He began to drive towards the airport. He never noticed the black car following them. After ten minute drive his demeanor changed and he looked towards to the woman sitting next to him. He gently touched her cheek with his hand leaving the other on the steering wheel and caressed her. "Don't ya worry, Hun. We gonna go to a place where we can be together and no-one can find us. We gonna be so happy, won't we Takako?"

She kept quiet, nodded only and shivered while she watched the scenery move. She did not want to leave Karakura as it had been her home for all of her life, and especially with this man. She thought for a moment. She did not need to suffer anymore, not with this man. She touched her abdomen and shivered again, telling to her unborn child how sorry she was. Then she looked at Gin. She smiled radiantly and touched Gin's hand. The silver haired man's eyes opened more and he smiled his rather strange smile. Then Takao gripped the steering wheel with all the force she had and turned it surprising Gin completely.

The car turned abruptly, steering towards the side of the road directly towards a tree. Gin was shocked and he hit the brakes. The collision was unavoidable. They hit the tree.

A minute later the black car pulled right behind the other and a man stood from the car running to the other car now partly crushed against the tree. The man pulled his cell phone calling for an ambulance. While he spoke to the operator he looked inside the car. Ichimaru Gin was lying on the steering wheel and when the man touched his neck to check to pulse, he could feel it being faint. The woman next to her was moaning in pain, blood dripping from her head wound but she was conscious. They had not hit the tree directly and the car had taken most of the damage. When the man looked at the woman again he saw her smiling.

Two ambulances arrived taking the two injured to the closest hospital. The escape of Ichimaru had come to an end. When the back lights of the ambulance was leaving the scene the man who had arrived to the scene dialed a new number and lifted his phone to his ear. Waiting for a moment and receiving an answer he begun. "Yoruichi-sama…"

Gin had been taken to a surgery, where the doctors repaired his broken hip. His other injuries surprisingly had not been severe and he was soon whiskered to ICU just in case. The local PD who had been investigating Aizen had sent few officers to make sure that Ichimaru would not get wild ideas and try to run away. The man was obviously known to be a slick individual and a broken hip was probably only a small hindrance.

Takako in other hand had been taken to ICU immediately. She was conscious and she did not have severe injuries that would have needed surgery. They had checked her injuries and done several medical procedures to make sure that she and the child she was carrying were fine. Her head wound was treated, three stitches were sewed on her forehead, and it would probably leave a scar for her. She had a concussion making her stay at the unit for observation as well. Police had come to question her asking what had happened. They told her that they had gotten the description of the accident already from an eyewitness telling that the car in front of him had tried to steer away from a squirrel that had tied to cross the road. Takako had stared at the officers and only nodded. She had no idea why the person who had driven behind them had said so but she was not going to deny that story. It would allow her to get away from trying to kill both herself and Gin and It would also be two against one if and when would Gin woke up to be questioned. She doubted that the police would listen to Gin's story.

She sighed when she was finally left alone. She was free for now. Something had happened that had made Gin reckless and furious. She did not care what had happened as long as she had gotten away from the man. Her prison with the man was now over. She knew that she had to do some very tough decisions and some very easy. She would file for the divorce again. She had to make sure that the silver haired man would never be a part of his life again. She sighed and touched her abdomen. No she would be wrong. Gin would be a part of her for the rest within this little one. Her musings were interrupted when the door to her room was unceremoniously opened when a tall raven haired man stormed inside the room looking both worried and relieved. He was panting as if he had been running all the way to the hospital. Takako stared at the man and she begun to cry. She was certain that when this man would find out what had happened to her, their dawning relationship would end. She kept her gaze low and did not look at the man.

Hidehiro took two long steps and he was immediately by Takako's side. He sat on her bed next to her and took her in his arms making sure that his grip would not harm her or the child inside her. He had been in the verge of insanity thinking about Ichimaru having this petite woman on his hold. Hidehiro had made up his mind about her. He would take care of her and he would make her see that there would be something to look for in the future with him.

The moment when Yoruichi had told him what she had found out about Takako in their first meeting Hidehiro had been depressed thinking that he could never see the woman again. He hated the fact that Gin had taken the woman by force and Hidehiro had sworn to himself that if he would ever be face to face with the silver haired man he would kill him. Hidehiro had spent long time admiring the spitfire hoping that the two of them would get together. Then she had been taken away, just when the two of them had been beginning to see that there was something sparkling between them. He had promised to himself that when the hiding was over he would go and rescue Takako.

Then a call only twenty minutes earlier had given him both strange hope of relief and fear of loosing the one person he loved. Yoruichi had informed him that Takako had been in a car accident, taken to a hospital where she was being treated. He had run to his car and driven to the hospital, immediately running along the corridors to get to her. He needed to see her with his own eyes. Now she was here, safe and sound.

"I know everything. I will take care of you." He whispered to her, hoping she would not shy away from him.

"But he did things ta me.. Imma lied ta ya.." she said still not looking at the man.

"I said that I know, and I will say again. I will take care of you. We both know that there is that something between us. I know that you have tried to get away from him. "

"But Imma pregnant."

"That I know too, this child is part of you. I could never hate him or her. When you get a divorce from Ichimaru we will get together. You and I will make sure that Ichimaru will never be near you again and the two of us will raise this child."

Takako finally looked at the tall man sitting on her bed. It seemed that he had already made plans about her and this child. But strangely she did not hate it. She only nodded. Hidehiro smiled and took her hand on his kissing the palm of the hand.

* * *

Four months later.

A crowd of quite different individuals were sitting around a large table in "The Bony Grasshopper." The bar was not open for customers. They were celebrating, the engagement of Renka and Byakuya. The happy couple was sitting together among their friends. Renka sitting on Byakuya's lap like they had done half a year ago. They looked at each other happily making the rest of the crowd mock at the sugary scene. Many things had happened to them, but right now this was their moment. Byakuya had proposed Renka a month before and they would be married in the summer.

Around the table sat Ikkaku and Yumi, Shuuhei and Rangiku, Izuru and Momo, Rukia and Ichigo, and surprisingly sober Kenpachi along with his daughter Yachiru. Drinks and various foods were on the table and everyone was having a great time. Nnoitra was bartending. The tall scary looking raven head was extremely pleased. Things with his girlfriend were going great, he had not had a fight with Kenpachi in weeks and the bar was again doing well. The regular customers had returned when the deed of the bar had been renewed having it again owned both by Nnoitra himself and Takako. Regulars loved the spitfire and when she had returned for work people had come back. Currently Nnoitra was again being in charge as the other owner had "issues".

Speaking of Takako, she entered to the bar waddling her body towards the table and crumbling about something about looking like a whale under her breath. Behind her, the forever happy smiling Hidehiro walked. He pulled a chair for her to sit around the table and looked at her like a love sick puppy. He did not want to tell anyone but a pregnant Takako was quite lovely sight and he had mentally made sure that someday the petite woman would end up being in the same state again. She was grumpy and hormonal, but Hidehiro loved to take care of her.

Things between them had changed and Takako was currently living with the tall raven. She had gotten divorce from Gin quite fast, and she had a hunch that Hidehiro's lawyers had something to do with it. The process had been surprisingly fast and painless. Restriction order had been filed towards the silver haired man to make sure that he would not step 100 meters close to her. To make sure that Gin would never try to claim the child for him Takako and Hidehiro had decided to get married as well. Without anyone knowing they had taken a small trip and eloped.

* * *

AN2: Lame chapter I know. There is one more… bit of a future skip…. . Please tell me what you thought of this chappie. This means **Review**. Thank you for your support!


End file.
